Love Games
by Suckerpuncher
Summary: Puck as a unique expierence with Kurt and after that Puck wants Kurt and he'll do whatever it takes. Starts in season 1. Plz give it a chance.
1. One Night

**CHAPTER ONE**

**ONE NIGHT...**

Puck, one night, for seem reson wasn't doing anything, no date, no nothing. It was a crappy night. He was lying there in bed. He looked towards the clocl, it read: **11:38.** Puck thought to himself that, it was only half eleven and he was already ready to go to bed. Just sad. He turned to the windows now, the rain tipping against the windows, a very calm night, calm rain, it sounded nice, every now and agin a new drop would hit against the window pane. For whatever reason Puck liked the sound. There was a knock on his bedroom door, Puck suddenly felt more happy than before, at least now that there was someone here to see him, he didn't feel like such a Lima Loser. He called "Come in" And who walked in really surprised him. It was Kurt. "Hummel "what are you doing here?" Puck asked considering that he didn't even know that Kurt knew his address. But Kurt didn't answer the question he just walked in and kind of smiled, he looked towards the window.

"It's raining" Kurt said, blankly as if he wasn't even there. He didn't even make eye contact with him. Puck looked even more confused now.

"And the weird behaviour award goes to ... " Kurt turned to him, he let a small smile curl on his lips. He walked right beside the bed, he went right beside Puck. He leaned downed and put his lips to Pucks ear, Puck started to get really hot, the sweat was starting to come down his fore head. "Hummel what are you doing?" Puck asked a little more scared than he intended. He filt himself practically burning inside and kind of out. Kurt still hasn't answed Pucks question, and Puck took notice. "Hummel! What the hell are you doing?" Kurt smiled a little bit.

"I'm seducing you" Kurt said and he said it so flurtelly it would put Santana to shame. Puck sat up a little bit, his voice broke slightly as he said:

"Well, it's not working!" Kurt smiled and he looked to Puck, as if Puck could read Kurt's mind, because he was sure that he said: "Wrong, I know you're lying and I know that you're hot for... everything that has a pulse... well guess what... I have a pulse" but Kurt's mouthe didn't even move. And then Kurt started to crawl on the bed. Puck wanted to move away... but he couldn't, his heart was beating for Kurt, for some reason Kurt was doing something to him. Something (to be honest) that even the sexiest girl in Lima couldn't do for him. He was making his heart beat faster and slower at the same time, making him hot before he even got to the sweaty part of the first date, and second and third, so on, so one. Kurt put the back of his hand on Puck's cheek. Kurt's cold hand against his hot skin, it felt so... so... (If you wanted to be clichè you could say that they kind of completed each other, opposite's atract or something like that) But if you wanted to be original... Puck couldn't come up with words to how right it felt, even if it was Kurt, a boy... but to be fare if you closed your eyes and listened to Kurt talking and singing, you would swear to God that he was a girl, but you know in a good way. Hell sometimes if you look at him from a certain angle he even kinda looked like a girl, but again in the goodest way possible.

When Kurt did something unexpected, he kissed Puck, gently on the neck, Puck wanted to moan but he didn't want to seem like he was gay... (But in retrospect it's not a good idea to let him keep doing it without stopping him) Kurt then moved his way up to Puck's jaw. Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt's waiste suddenly becoming ten times hotter. Kurt moved in the direction of Puck's mouth but he didn't kiss him where Puck thought he would. Kurt began to kiss his chin, a little more rough ten Puck expected Hummel to be... Puck always thought that Kurt was the kind to run away from the fly but instead he was rough, kind of the way Puck got witht he girls he was with. Apperntly Horny-ness made you hot, steamy and surprisenly strong. Then Kurt began to kiss Puck, on the lips. It was light, not exactly the thing people would expect, but it was simple... nice. Then things started to get rougher. Puck started to take off his t-shirt Kurt slowly helped him. Puck lied down and somehow Kurt ended up slightly sitting on him. Kurt was beginning to kiss Puck's stomach. He kissed and moved up a little bit and then he started to lick up to his chest. He then moved straight up to Pucks neck. Puck was so turned on that it actually hurt. His breathe was slow and heavy. Puck started to repay Kurt, he grabbed the back of Kurts head making sure that he kept kissing his neck. Puckt then started to kiss Kurt's neck as well. Kurt moaned. "Someday I'll tell you" Kurt said not sounding... well he didn't say it with any emotion, which kind of made Puck cool down a little bit. Puck couldn't help but think what would have happened if someone had walked in a mintue ago, but he snapped back to Kurt.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, extremely confused. Kurt just smiled back. Then they began to kiss again, heavier, rougher when:

Puck jumped up in his bed. It was a freaking dream! That could have been the best sex he ever had... and it was a dream. He looked around and then he realised what he just said. Oh my God, it was just a dream, and it doesn't mean a thing. When he realised he wet the bed... only it wasn't pee. Puck's eyes went wide when he realised what it was. He got out of the bed, and he looked to his underwear, and wow was he turned on. Puck looked around... this can't be happening! He is Puck, which was basically a manwhore... he slept with practically... no not practically, litterely every HOT girl in freaking Lima. It's not as if he can suddenly go gay!

"Oh No!" Puck almost screamed... But after a while he kind of realised something, Kurt was on his mind a lot, so maybe he was only gay for Kurt or something, because he kind of has these prophetic dreams, sometimes, like he had a dream that he had a girl living with him who ended up being his unborn daughter, who he just found out was his! So he knew it was a sign... and when Puck set his mind on something, he made sure that he got that something which in this case was Kurt Hummel.


	2. Coming Out Kind Of

**CHAPTER TWO**

**COMING OUT... KIND OF**

That day, when Puck went to school, he knew that he would have to do something to get Kurt to like him. Let's face it, Kurt practically hated him, just a few weeks ago he was thorwing him in dumsters, slushing him. Now that he joined glee, Kurt like him a bit better. But that wasn't enough... maybe he could just tell him the truth, that he had a crush on him and that's why he was throwing him in the dumpsters, and know he wantes to make up for it by shopping. Maybe that would work even tough it was the edited truth. He could always... do something that he would think of when it comes to it... wing it, that's it, wing it. That seemed to be reasonable, hey who know's maybe he'll be in a good mood, I mean there's glee today, otherwise I don't think he'd be happy to be in the same room as me... eh who knows. Puck kept thinking things like that for the majority of the day. He was kind of distracted tough, because in one of his classes he had Kurt, ad he was sitting a few desks in front of him, and in that class, Mercedas had to sit beside him, and Puck was pretty sure that she noticed him looking at Kurt, because she was giving him an evil eye. And a confused eye.

So it was towards the end of the day, and it was time for glee... not that he would like ever admit, like in a hundred years or something but he actually like glee. So when he saw Kurt in a surprisenly good mood, he felt better. He walked a little faster so that he could catch up with Kurt but by the time he did get to him, they both walked into the choir room. **Damn it** **now I have to wait until the end of glee club to talk to him. Freaking amazing. **

For the first time since he'd been in glee, it took so long that Puck almost screamed. When they were practicing their dance routine for sectional's Puck was glad when Kurt was doing one of the steps and he fell, luckily Puck was there and he caught him. The two stared at each other for a second, and even though others were looking at the duo, Puck (and he could tell that Kurt did too) Just went into a world of his own. Everythignelse went black and the two just stared into each others eyes. Kurt's eyes, just seemed to sparkle. They we either green or brown eyes, Puck couldn't tell. The two were inches apart, like kissing distance, their breathe heavy. He smelled nice, Puck knew it was weird to be smelling someone, but it was like perfume or something, but God it smelled nice. The two were smiling there at each other, and even though Puck was so interested in Kurt's off balance place in his arms, he could like FEEL Mercedes looking at him. The same gaze she had all day. After what seemed like an eternity, but sadly it was probably like thrity seconds. Kurt finally sighed and without taking his eyes of Puck's he said "My hero" And he said it with such, love in his eyes, or greatfullness, it was a nice feeling in his eyes anyway.

"Don't mention it, Hummel" Puck said and he smiled as did Kurt.

After what felt like another eternity Kurt finally came out with:

"Erm... Puck" Kurt said snapping out of his trance.

"Yeah?" Puck said, still in his little world, the black world. The world with only him and Kurt.

"You can let me stand again" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And so Puck did, and Kurt rolled his eyes at him to Mercedes who giggled. And then they got back to work... and after that glee club went back to being the land that time forgot. But after glee club ended while everyone seemed to be going, but Kurt was putting some more things in his bag. So Puck took his chances when he heard Kurt say to Mercedes "I'll see you tonight" And Puck walked up to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt" He said trying to sound as innocently as he could. Kurt turned to him, and he kind of smiled, but it was that kind of smile that said: **"Oh... you, what do you want?"** But Puck was glad that he didn't turn and walk away. So that was progress.

"Hi Puck" Kurt said as he turned and started to finish packing his bag. "What do you want? Because I have to be home soon" He said, irratated.

"I have to tell you something... and I can only really tell you, considering you have to go through it as well" He said, and again he said it innocently, Kurt turned around, a bitchy smile on his face which he was only doing to hide the fact that he was turning red.

"And what would that be Puck?" Kurt asked trying to calm down the redness. And the one thing that went through Puck's head was: **"Are you for real? It's a bit obvious, all things considered" **"Well?" Kurt said getting annoyed at Puck now... Okay getting on the bad side now.

"Well.. thing I have to tell you is... well..." Kurt was beginning to look even more annoyed, if possible "Well, that I think I'm gay" He said quietly.

"What makes you think that I went through that? I'm not gay" Kurt said. Puck couldn't believe that he just said that, for one thing he talked like a girl, dressed like a girl, he basically was a girl. Puck in saying that, meant it in a good way. Now it was time for Puck to role his eyes. "What! I'm not Gay Puck, damn it, and you are? C'mon Puck you've slept with more women then... I don't know, Mr. Shue and my dad... Put together" Kurt just had to say that, now he has a picture of Mr. Shue having sex... My God, that's gonna cost Kurt some points.

"But Kurt, If I prove it would you believe me?" He asked, and he sounded kind of desperate. Kurt raised an eyebrow and he crossed his arms. He tilted his head and he looks towards the door.

"And how... do you plan... to do that?" He asked, slowly and kind of flirtelly. Puck sighed. He stepped forward to where Kurt was standing, Puck put his hands on Kurt's small and curvy waist. Puck looked up at him. He said quietly and surprised "What are you doing?" Puck put a finger under his chin, Kurt looked up gently, scared, he breathed out heavily. "Don't" Kurt said looking terrified.

When the two kiss. Fireworks. And it was surprisenly accurate to the way he dreamed it. His hot skin against Kurt cold skin, his lips were softer than Puck had expected and he didn't kiss as rough, but everything else was pretty accurate. Kurt moved his hand over Puck's. To be as honest as he could Puck would describe it as "Too perfect" Puck licked Kurt's lips. And Puck opened his mouth and the two kissed even more. Tongue on tongue. When Kurt broke away. He looked up into Puck's hazel eyes. He kind of smiled.

"Urgh... " Kurt stammered and he looked around. When he looked back to Kurt looked back to Puck, anger in his eyes. "This was recorded wasn't it! Make the "gay kid" even more ridduculed and made fun of. You're an asshol Puck... a Lima Loser and you know what... you always will be!" Kurt said as he picked up his bag and he walked away.

"Kurt wait!" Puck called after him.

"Drop it Puck!" Kurt called back, and he contiouned to walk. Puck knew he'd blown it. And know he knew that he had to do something to prove that he isn't screwing around. That this was serious. Just there was one problem he has know idea how!


	3. Knight in Shining Armour

**CHAPTER THREE**

**KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR**

Kurt was like proper pissed off drving had to do some many things, things that aren't exactly public, to do but it doesn't really matter. He got to his house and he closed the door, locked them and went inside his house. He went down to his room, and not having any homework, **Thank God, **He got out his phone and he started to text Mercedes on his bed.

**You'll never guess what Puck told me, or do u want 2 try? ;) **He wondered if is she could guess, she'd most likely kill Puck if she seen what he did to Kurt, not that Kurt was complaining... but his first kiss was a freaking Joke! It's mean to do things like that.

_What? Wait let me guess... he's asshole? lol. XD_

Kurt giggled. He rolled his eyes playfully.

**He's gay! Like Puck, biggest manwhore in Lima! :P **He could almost hear Mercedes saying "Speak the truth" Kurt laughed a bit. He knew he looked crazy laughing at absoulity nothing, but what can you do?

_IKR, and he is not gay, it's probably some prank 4 u he's bitchy that way_

Kurt nodded his head. **Like Duh!**

**IKR... It's 2 obvious **Something clicked inside Kurt's head that got him all giddy, he looked back to the Cell phone screen, an evil yet at the same time cute smile on his face, he laughed slightly in a maniatic way he texted back:** I have an idea! ;)**

_What? If u dont tell me I'll tell him that your gonna do something to him_

Kurt smiled, he knew exactly what he would do.

**Ok u no that new club... Urm... Gold member or something like that. **It was the name of the club, Kurt was sure of it but he didn't have the time to think about that.

_Yeah, the one down the street from the mall?_

**That's the 1... I need Puck there, I have to get him there, and i'll get him in the center of the room, go up on stage and tell everyone he's gay. **Kurt had to admit it wasn't the best plan in the world but it would be evil enough to cause Puck to move states, to humilate him the way he did to him.

_Ur evil, white boy... I like it._

Kurt smiled. He liked it too.

**TTYL XXOO**

_TTFN_

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket. He got off his bed and he did the normal things for the most of the day. That was until it was **17:39 **And Kurt was bored. He looked back to his phone and he took it out. It was boring, like too boring a day, the mall would close in around an hour. And he thought that he was 16 and he thought he deserved a little fun, he was only looking for a little fun. Kurt looked to his phone and began texting Mercedes again, hey who knows maybe she'll be up for it.

**U doing anything? **

_U asking me out? :)_

**Haha very funny, do you want to go to the mall, maybe catch a movie? :) **It kind of made Kurt depressed that Mercedes wants him they she does. She see's the way that she always looked at her. It makes him feel like he should tell her the truth, it's just that he isn't exactly ready for that, he isn't ready for anybody to know, even though everyone called him gay, that wouldn't mean that he actually is... only for the fact that he is. Maybe none of them believed that he actually was.

_KK, C U Later?_

**U no it. **Kurt smiled.

And he got ready to go out. His dad had taken his keys off him because he got an F in science. Like he really need's to learn all that crap, it's not as if he's gonna need it in life. None the less he walked in the cold weather. Still thinking about what Puck did. It was really getting to Kurt. He still shook the thought away from that, to the mall. It was autumn, actually almost december so it was already getting dark out. Kurt got the feeling someone was watching him. He stopped. He looked around. Nothing. No one. He started to walk again, and he knew that he heard something, it was something behind him. He turned around. "If anyone's out there, will you just come out and stop with all the Michael Myers shit?" And again nothing. Kurt shook his head and began to walk back towards the way he came. He was about three feet away from an alley when someone walked out, a letterman Jacket on, that part wasn't the part that scared Kurt, the part that did was the fact that he was wearing a mask, was huge, oh and he has a freaking BASEBALL BAT. "Crap!" And Kurt took off running in the other direction. As he ran he noticed that four more came running in all directions, which led him to run into a dead end. Kurt's eyes went wide in that instant, he went to turn around and run, but the five guys were already at the opening of the alley. CRAP. NO. NO NO! Kurt looked for the way out. He suddenly got a whole lot colder. His eyes becoming teary. "Please Just leave me alone! I'll do anything!" Kurt said. They all laughed.

"Do you think were going to let you go... _fag_" Kurt always hated being called that but this time it hurt a whole lot more. He recognized the voice but he couldn't figure out who the hell it was.

"Were going to kick the shit out of you. Gay boy" Said another one of the guys... Kurt looked in each of their hands, a crow bar, two baseball bats and a metal pole. Kurt looked for a way out, he looked to the right of him, there was a wall, climbable except for the fact that Kurt was never a good climber. Even as a child.

"Please just leave me alone" Kurt said as a last defence. He closed his eyes as the whole lot of them started laughing. He waited for the worst but then something happened that he didn't expect as he opened his eyes, one of the guys pulled of their masks to reveal: PUCK! Kurt eyes went as wide as his eyes could go, his mouth into an "O" shape. And as if that wasn't it he swung the metal pole and he hit the guy with the baseball bat. Then the two others, he walked towards Kurt. And then he turned to the guys.

"Go near him again, and you'll be glad that I just hit you with the pole" The four guys ran away and left Puck alone with Kurt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Fine" Kurt said not exactly sounding convincing. "How'd you know that they were gonna come here and..." Kurt trailed off, unsure of what they were going to do and God help him if he ever did.

Puck began "Well they told everyone in the locker room that they were gonna beat up the gay kid... I figured that it was you, they were talking about... not thar you're gay" Puck said trying to sound innocent as if he didn't already know. Kurt sighed. **Yeah right.**

"Don't act like you don't know" Kurt said, quietly looking at his feet and then he walked off. Leaving Puck in the alley. Kurt could actually feel Puck watching him. And it was kind of sad, it made Kurt feel guilty... but then he got even more excited then before but he couldn't show it. He realised that he never even said thank you to Puck and that gave him an even better idea then before, he got out his phone on his way to the mall.

**Cedes, New plan!XXXOOO:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review or else it will take a whole lot longer for these 2 to get together<strong>


	4. Dirty Dancing

**I forgot to say this the last couple of time but I don't own glee or the song in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

**DIRTY DANCING**

Kurt and Mercedas met up at the mall. They were shopping and for the start of it, Kurt didn't mention anything, even though he texted Mercedes about it. And he knew that it was driving her crazy. Kurt couldn't help it, he just enjoyed being bitchy, and at the same time cute. They were eating in the food court when Mercedas just had to ask him about it. "Okay then white boy, you better tell me what's going on or I swear to God I'll cut you" Mercedes said and Kurt couldn't tell if she was serious or not. So he giggled at the thought anyway. It was funny seeing her little cute pout. Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay then, today while I was walking here, some guys attacked me..." Mercedes went stone face. She looked so scary that Kurt kind of pulled his chair a tiny bit back, "Anyway Puck saved me... But I think he set it up. Just so he could act like he saved me" Mercedes looked at him then, she didn't look convinced.

"Listen here, Puck incase you didn't notice is an idiot. He couldn't come up with things like that... Hell he'd probably ask you on a freaking date..." Mercedes stopped for a second and then she looked curiously at him "If he did what would you say?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and he ate a french fry slowly.

"I would say hell no, even if I was gay, not a fraking chance" Kurt smiled "So then when I walked out, I forgot to say thank you which gave me an idea. And if you thought that my last plan was good, then oh my God, are you gonna love this" Mercedes smiled devilishly. Kurt got all tingly as he watched her think about the idea. In the end he knew that he was gonna get her to do it. And he kind of shivered excitedly. He leaned forwards on the table, and he smiled.

"I'm in" She said causually. And Kurt giggled.

"Alright here's what were going to do... " Kurt continued on telling Mercedes the story and as Kurt did continue Mercedes evil smile grew.

* * *

><p>Mercedes walked up to Puck the next day in school. He was gathering some books, notepads and all that stuff from his locker, not that he'd use them. He closed the locker and jumped as he seen her. "Jesus Aretha, stalk, much?" Mercedes let that one go. She knew that he's be paying for it soon enough. "Is there a reason you're talking to me?" He asked again, Mercedes sighed and roller her eyes.<p>

"As a matter of fact there is... Kurt wanted to tell you something" Mercedes told Puck, she made quite the convincing actress.

"And why doesn't Kurt tell me himself?" Puck asked and he also looked as if he didn't really care about Puck, which in Mercedes eyes could be for one or two reasons.

1) He made a good actor as well or...

2) It really was a prank, and he didn't give a damn about Kurt, which made Mercedes want to punch him but she couldn't unless she didn't want to gain his trust. "He can't tell you himself because either busy or too scared to come into daylight because something happened last night, but he didn't go into detail" Mercedes said confidently, and it didn't make her sound like she was rehearsing it which she was but she thought that made her even better an actress.

"Fine then, what did he want to tell me?" He asked suddenly getting a whole more curious. Mercedes got a piece of paper and she dropped it on the floor beside him. And she said:

"Guess" And she walked away slyly. Puck picked it up and he read it, on the note it said:

Puck,

Meet me at the new club, Gold member, I think I realised I was stupid about not believing you and I want to make it up to you. Kurt xxxxoooo

Puck crumpled up the piece of paper and he smiled. He put it in his pocket. That night he got dressed, in the best clothes he could get. He looked himself up and down in his mirror. He looked good, but that's for him, he didn't think that he'd be all that in Kurt's eyes though... but there's not point in guessing, unless you try or something like that, that was a phrase he heared somewhere, but he couldn't remember the exact phrase. He still got his car keys and drove to the place.

He walked into the place... it was nice, dark, and loud music was playing, there was a bar but there was things there that you don't need an ID for, so that was a bonus, there was a DJ stand towards the top, that was the first thing he noticed and when he looked back a second later Mercedes was there, whispering something into the DJ's ear, and then after nodding, he gave her a peace sign... but looked as if he was mouthing, the word "second". Puck didn't really get what they two were talking about but he didn't really care about that, there was also a dance floor which was were a lot of people were dancing. Mercedes walked down from the DJ stand and went to a table, were she had a drink. Puck walked up to her.

"Where's Kurt?" Puck asked and Mercedes smiled.

"He'll be here any mintute, his dad took his car away so he has to walk, he'll be her soon, I promise" And she smiled and a girl walked up to her and the two started to talk so Puck walked away. He looked around and he started having doubts about whether Kurt would actually show up... after about five minutes, he didn't think so, and then as he was about ten feet away someone walked into the club.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the club. He was wearing something that would turn a lesbian straight for him. He walked in just as "Until we bleed" by lykke li started to play. Kurt could see Puck straight away. He walked straight up to him. Kurt took Pucks's hand in his and he started to lead him to the middle of the dance floor all he said was "Let's dance" And Puck didn't disagree. They went straight into the middle of the dane floor. Kurt stood a few inches away from Puck, and he put his hands of over his head and he started to shake his hips. And he lowered himself down, to wear Pucks groin was and then he came back up. Then Kurt walked straight up to Puck and he put his hands on his waist and Puck did the same to him. They stared at each other. Both shaking each othrs hips. After a few seconds of that. Kurt turned himself around and his back was now right against Pucks chest. And he was holding his hands, which were still on Kurt's waiste. After another few seconds of that Kurt realised he was really hot. Then he lifted up his arms and he put them to the back of Puck's head, feeling his mohawk. And then Kurt walked about three inches away from Puck and indiactared with his finger to come near Kurt. But he stayed in place, Kurt did the same thing he did first but this time he didn't lower himself down. Puck walked forward and Kurt placed himself the way he was a few seconds ago, against Puck's chest. Kurt breathed heavily, and he noticed everyone was looking at them in awe. He didn't mind that. He looked into Pucks eyes.<p>

"Hey Puck?" Kurt whispered loud enough for Puck to hear him over the music.

"Yeah?" He replied simply.

"Did I ever thank you, for saving me from those guys, for possibly saving my life?" Kurt asked a sudductivly as he could, which he started to realise was working. He smiled as Puck started breathe even more heavily then he was before. It was a minute before Puck replied and when he did he said:

"No" He replied simply again. Kurt smiled and he lowered himself on Puck. He then went around the back of Puck, which was faced to the door, Puck didn't move. Kurt held on to Puck's shoulders and he stood on his toes and he whispered in Pucks ear:

"Don't you wish I would?" Kurt said and as the song ended he walked out towards the entrance, but in his case the exit... and he didn't look back. Merceded joined him as he reached the door. And they linked arms. Mercedes looked back and saw Puck, who didn't move, and was looking towards the exit, that was the only thing that changed. He looked just plain sad. Nothing more nothing else, not angry, not embarrased, just sad, Mercedes face fell, from a smile to depressed face. She then look to Kurt who just smirked and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review... good bad I really dont care, I just want to see what people think. And again no reviews the longer it takes to get these 2 together.<strong>


	5. Conversations about dead people

**Compared to the last few chapters this one is kind of boring, but I thinks it's kind of sweet so: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

**CONVERSATIONS ABOUT DEAD PEOPLE**

The next day, Puck walked into school. He walked in and you couldn't guess how pissed off he was. He looked around and some people were looking at him, snickering amonst themselves. And Puck didn't think too much of it. It was annoying if people said anything about it, he'd say it was a joke and when he told Kurt about it he walked off. He went to his locker... and he noticed that Kurt was standing there talking to Mercedes. Snickering, laughing and Puck ahd a pretty good feeling on what about. He turned to his locker and he opened it, at the corner of his eye he seen Mercedes looking at him for a second, let her smile drop but then she turned away and started talking to Kurt again. Puck just shook his head at the thought, it was... urgghh Puck couldn't even think of a word on how bad it was... I mean, Puck he felt something about Kurt since the dream... and usually he had the dreams like they were prophecy dreams, and it sounds stupid Puck knew that but it was weird, in the dream he could feel Kurt's breathe, he could smell it... He felt the sweat dripping from his forehead and he when he kissed Kurt he could taste him. And the fact that Kurt was taking advantage of that... Even after Puck actually saved his life from those guys... maybe that's what everyone was snickering about, the fact that he stood up for the "Gay kid" And because of it, Puck was getting made fun of. And Kurt was acting all sexy just to piss off Puck to mess with his mind. He was seriously getting pissed of with all the love games... Did Puck just mentally talk about Kurt with the "L" word? No. Couldn't be... moving on. He finished at his locker, closed it and he walked to his first class. History. Yay! (Puck said sarcastically) During History, which he shared with Finn, Puck was scribbling in his note book. When Finn tapped him on the shoulder. "Is it true?" He whispered and Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Is what true?" Puck replied, also whispering. Finn looked at Puck as if he was the stupid one. He sighed.

"That you were dancing with Kurt in that new club" He whispered again. "Everyone's talking about it, and if it's a prank, dud lay off, I thought you learned from glee that you shouldn't do stuff like that, I mean didn't you say that he got better once you started to get used to all the bitchy crap?" He kept looking between the teacher and Puck while he was whispering this.

"Yeah, it was a prank... But I swear that, that was the last one, promise" He said. As Finn turned back to the History teacher, Puck looked to him and he felt just guilty. I mean God help Puck if Finn found out about the baby's realy dad. Then Puck realised something... If Finn did find out, Quinn ended up wanting to keep the baby and raising it... what would happen? The poor kid would be made fun of everyday because his idiot of a dad knocked up a girl, even though he was gay... Or bi... Or maybe, he wasn't either, I mean, when guys walked by he didn't even think about checking them out. Staring at their asses or anything. Maybe it's more GUY (singular) then GUYS (plural) Yeah that actually kind of made sense. Sure I mean it had to have happened before. He thought that would be at least. Jesus, who knew that High School would be so freaking complicated and awkward and nothing but secrets. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

Later that day, Puck had the one class he had with Kurt. Spanish. Mercedes was sitting beside him and Kurt was sittting a few seats ahead of him. Puck was buried in a book, not that he was actually reading it. He felt someone tip him on the shoulder. He looked up and seen the Mercedes was looking at him, really depressed. "Hey" She whispered, looking at him, not looking very happy with herself and Puck knew exactly why.

"Let me guess, Hummel wants me to go to his house, and then he'll drug me, and when I wake up he'll show me my heart and tell me I have ten seconds to live spend them wisely" Puck whispered back, Mercedes didn't even look pissed about that comment, that kind of made Puck feel a bit better.

"Listen Puck, I thought you were just screwing around with Kurt, I didn't actually think that you'd be that sad about it... but when I saw you're face I just... I couldn't look in the mirror knowing I helped Kurt treat you like that. It nearly killed me" She whispered back, and Puck kind of knew she meant it. "Puck I just wanted to tell you that I am so sorry... it actually hurts" He shook his head. And looked her dead in the eyes. She stared back.

"You don't have to be... " He nodded towards Kurt "He should be" Mercedes nodded in agreement. She looked down at her feet and then she looked back at Puck. "What?" Puck asked Mercedes looking curiously at her, she didn't look at him.

"Well, there's probably a reason that Kurt is acting like this... I mean, he probably still would have done it, but for the first part, he'd feel bad about it. I mean you didn't see the look on his face... he smiling but there was no emotion behind it" She said, looking down at her feet and her gaze stayed there.

Puck nodded. He look back to his book and he started to scribble in his book, Mercedes started to listen to Mr. Shue again. Puck started to think about what Mercedes just said. It kept coming back around in his head. The one thing that mostly did was "There's probably a reason that Kurt is acting like this". I mean what if there was, what if he's just taking it out on Puck, but then again that really isn't a reason to treat him like he's a doll he can play with, throw him back in the toy shelf and when he want's to play again, take the toy back out. Puck's head was beginning to freaking hurt, this is more thinking he's done in practically a year... and it's the biggest emotional rollercoaster as well. And he was with Santanna most of the week, that's saying something. When the class ended Puck stood up and gathered his books. Mercedes did the same. "Thanks" Puck said to her.

"For what? You shouldn't even be thanking me, you should be hating me!" Puck looked her dead in the eye.

"I don't hate you, and you gave me a lot to think about so... thank you" He said. And Mercedes gave a sad smile. Puck walked away. The whole day, Puck was getting asked question about the two previous nights. First the saving the gay kid and then dancing with him. It's was gonna be hard for Puck to explain all that... He really didn't even have a clue what the hell to say... so he just came up with weird sories for girls like Britanny, and more advanced one's with big words that even he didn't understand for the... well not smart people... but smarter people. He honestly felt like beating the crap out of Jacob Ben Isreal when he started talking about it with the freaking camera's there. Every now and again he would see Kurt in the hallway, who gave him a smile, and then just simply turned away, Puck really wanted to punch for most of the day, but he knew that all the teachers would defend him because he was more fragile or whatever.

So when the end of the day finally cam to end, Puck got out of the school and walked to his car, he got to the car and someone had written in marker : "FAG!" Puck shook his head and he took of his jacket and he began to wipe it off. It wasn't permanint so it was easy to get off, but his jacket was covered in red marker. This day couldn't get any worse. So when he got home, he lied on his bed and he just layed there, but it was hard to relax when every five minutes someone is calling you to find out what really happened. Puck almost smashed the phone of his wall when he realised that that wasn't the answer for all his problems... Kurt was. That's when he realised what he had to do. He got a baseball bat from under the bed, he had to have something incase someone broke into the house, he was living on his own with two women. Needless to say that he was their last defence. He got that and he walked out the door. (His mom was at work and his sister was sleeping at a friends, being Friday and all, so no one could stop him from walking out of his house with a baseball bat in hand)

He knew where Kurt lived because of all pranks he did on him over the years. But he wasn't going to just knock on the front door, no if he wanted to do this the right way, it would have to be the sneeky way. So he went around the house and he looked over the wall of a fence. He was just barely over it when somone came out from the back doors, so Puck jumped back down. He heared creeks on the wooden steps off the back garden. He looked over and seen Kurt Hummel, his face was buried in his knee's and his hands looked as if they were holding it there. Puck wondered what the hell he was doing sitting there late at night. He put the baseball bat in the back of his jacket, hiding it from view. He then climbed the wall and he landed down on the ground as quietly as possible, good enough that Kurt didn't actually here him, until he was about seven feet away and he yelled: "You think you can just pull all those mind games on me? Gay boy?" Puck knew that he sounded like an asshole but he didn't really care. But what he saw when Kurt looked up shocked him.

Kurt looked up, tears in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy. He looked at him, annoyed for a bit and then he said: "What do you want" Kurt asked not really sounding bothered. Puck went over and took a seat beside him.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked and he sounded nothing but concerned.

"Today's my mom's anniversary" He said, not making eye contact.

"Why were you at school then? You could have taken the day off!" Kurt shook his head.

"I couldn't be around my dad... If you think I look bad... even after this amount of years, we both still look like idiots walking around the house... but him... he just look's so... helpless... I can't see him like that. Oh and that's one of the reason's I've been acting so bitchy lately. I can't... " Kurt trailed off. Puck put an arm around his shoulder.

"Why do you do that?" Puck asked Kurt. Kurt looked at him, tears still in eyes, confused.

"Do what?" He replied.

"Act as if you're better then everyone else" Puck asked and when he saw Kurt shrug he didn't know whether he was going to get an answer or not.

"Incase you didn't notice, I'm not exactly very popular... I do that so I no one will try and come in to my life, make me fall in love, so that he has my heart in the palm of his hand, and then out of the blue throws it in the garbage" Kurt said sniffling a few times. "Sorry and thank you" Kurt said after a moment.

"What?" Now it was time for Puck to be confused.

"Sorry about the way I've been treating you lately" Kurt was about to say something else but Puck interupted.

"After all the things I've done to you over the years.. I'd say we're even" Puck said casually.

"But we're not... You don't deserve to be treated like that, and I do realise that now... and thank you for saving me from those guys" He said and Puck smiled.

"No problem, Kurt" Puck said. And then Kurt put his arm and Pucks shoulder. Looking up at the stars, they both were amazed about how many starts they seen.

"Why do you only come to me, when there's something wrong with me? Or there's about to be?" Kurt asked Puck, not taking his eyes off the stars, and neither did Puck as he said:

"It's the only time I can get you alone" Puck and Kurt none the less gazed up at the stars, on the bueatiful night, it was almost december but it was warm. And the breeze was just nice. So they sat down there, watching the stars, Pucks arm around Kurt and Kurt's head lying on Puck shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Remeber, I would really apreciate it if you reviewed, they're like my drug, so get me high!<strong>


	6. Afterwards

**CHAPTER SIX**

**AFTERWARDS... **

They stayed there for what felt like hours. It was about six to seven when Puck got to Kurts house. They stayed in that exact posistion, for about one hour. And they both felt so comforted. So relaxed. After that hour of staring up into the stars Puck finally spoke up. "So... where's your dad?" Kurt looked back to him. And then he looked towards his house.

"He fell asleep by the time you came over... that's why I'm out here. I just wanted to be alone" Kurt said, he looked to Puck who was kind of embarresed, he had came over, and he tried to like break Kurt's legs or something on his mom's anniversary and then when he wanted to be alone, he... well wasn't. And it's funny because if this were a girl he would never really care, he'd just say "Alright" And walk away. But with Kurt it was different he never felt this way about anyone. And he'd known he showed it. Kurt saw that he was embarresed "I don't mean that you have to leave, for some reason being with you... it was better then being alone crying to myself... It took my mind off all things stress related" He looked back up to the stars and let out a sly smile "It felt good... it feels good" Puck smiled, and he felt that way too. Puck stood up, his legs were starting to get tired. And the baseball bat fell out of the back of his jacket. Kurt looked shocked. "What's that for?" Kurt asked, visably sad.

"Well... Urm... When I came over... I... Urm..." Puck trailed off searching for a lie. But he couldn't find a good enough believable one.

"Wanted to hit me with it?" Kurt said looking straight at Puck. Puck nodded, he got ready for the screams. He closed his eyes not wanting to look at Kurt's hurt and angry face. When he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I'm not mad at you" Puck opened his eyes and saw that Kurt was telling the truth. Puck looked more hurt then Kurt which was weird.

"I am so sorry" Is all that Puck could bring himself to say.

"Don't be... I deserve it" Kurt looked down at the ground. Puck put a hand on Kurts head and started to brush his hair away from his eyes. Kurt looked up.

"No you don't" Puck said and Kurt walked a little closer. Puck put his arms around Kurt's waist.

"You know we could do that all night... I deserve it... Then I don't... why don't we agree to disagree?" Kurt said, his breathing was heavy... that was happening a lot lately.

"Sounds good." Puck said slightly smiling. They leaned in closer and closer until they kissed. Again, it was soft, and just too perfect to be true. Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's back. They pulled apart after a few seconds. "Kurt, I have to tell you something" Puck said kind of hurting about if Kurt would get angry before he can fully explain which led him to say: "But don't get angry until I'm finished" Kurt nodded.

"I'm not gay, or bi" He said, and he could see that Kurt's heart sank.

"Then why are you doing these things?" Kurt asked, tears coming back in his eyes. He put a finger underneath Kurt chin.

"Because you're a witch" Puck asked.

"Yeah good insult Hannah Montana, why the hell am I witch?" Kurt asked and Puck smiled.

"Because you bewitched me" Puck said, and Kurt let out a little giggle.

"Corny, much?" Kurt asked. And Puck slightly smiled. He was watching Sleepy Hallow a few days ago, and he just somehow had to find a way to say that, and he nodded at Kurt's joke. "So if you're not gay then why do you find a way to kiss me?" Kurt asked another question.

"As I said, you bewitched me, you make me feel the way no one ever did Kurt, I'm not the badass Puck... well I am, but you make it so, I'm like a freaking girl, with all the sensitivity crap" Puck said. And Kurt smiled. Giggled. It's been so long since Kurt actually heared him laugh, like really laugh.

"Good to know" Kurt said. He then shivered and he put his arm around himself.

"So you just believe me? You don't think that I could just be lying" Puck asked Kurt and Kurt smiled at him.

"Well... when we were dancing I could feel your... enthuasism" Kurt said the last part evasively.

"How did you feel my enthuasasim?" Puck was kind of confused.

"It was poking me in the leg" Kurt said, and Puck went red. Kurt smiled. "You blush?" He lightly laughed but then he stopped: "I'm cold" And Puck started to hug him.

"Do you wanna go inside?" Puck asked. Kurt looked right into Puck's eyes. The two shared a smile.

"Do you want to?" And Puck looked kind of surprised by the way Kurt just asked him, not concerned about his dad or anything.

"You sure?" Puck asked a little sheepishly. And Kurt nodded. And he led him into his house, by the hand. Puck picking up the baseball bat on the way in. When Kurt led him downstairs and Puck was surprised that Kurt was kind of flirtully. And Kurt sat down on his bed. "You have a nice room... and a nice house... nicer then mine anyway" Kurt smiled at that little comment. "Just to let you know, I don't want to have sex with you... you mean more to me then, just after... not even a date, I want when... if we do it to be special" Puck said, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Good because that wasn't even on my mind until now" And Puck went red again. Kurt felt like laughing, but he decided to hold it in. They fell asleep after about three hours of talking. Puck fell asleep on he floor. And Kurt in his bed, both fully clothed.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up the next morning, he looked around a few times, gathering all his thoughts and his memories of last night. He looked to where Puck was sleeping... and he wasn't there, nothing was there but a note. It read:<p>

Kurt You're dad woke up and I heared him coming down the stairs, I ran out the window and threw this note back in.

P.S I had a really good night last night.

Kurt smiled at the note, and he got up had a shower and he changed his clothes. He walked up the stairs and saw that his dad was making pancakes. "Pancakes?" Kurt asked his dad. He turned around and he smiled at Kurt.

"Well, yeah... I thought that we could like have a fresh starts, away from all the sadness and stuff like that" Burt said. Kurt loved how is dad was just so... He didn't even know how to describe him. He was great. But he wondered if he's still be when he eventually decided to tell him the truth. He started to consider actually telling his dad.

"Hey dad... " He said playing his options a little bit.

"Yeah?" He replied casually. Kurt was in too deep now to stop taling. So he said:

"Can't wait for the pancakes" He said with a smile and his dad smiled as well. So after he had the pancakes he asked Mercedes to go to the mall... again. And she said she would. So when the duo got their, they shopped together. Until Kurt saw that Puck was in a shop, across from where he was... So he said to Mercedes: "I have to get somethings... that I can't really tell you about, you know guy stuff" And she nodded and Kurt went to Puck, and when he reached him he said: "Hey, Puck"

"Hi" Puck replied. He took Kurt's hand and they went to the middle of the shop, were barely anyone was. "I had fun last night" Puck stated proudly.

"Yeah... me too" Kurt said, and he really meant it.

"Kurt, what do we do? I mean, it's not as if either of us is ready to come out yet" Puck said whispering.

"Well it's easier for you, you just have to say you like boy, I have to say I like boys" Kurt whispered back.

"Speaking of liking boy" Puck said. And Kurt smiled. This was the most he'd smiled in forever. And they kissed. No one was there they figured and when they broke apart they both seen in the corner of their eyes. Mercedes was standing somewhat ten feet away, her eyes wide and he mouth in the shape of an "O" and he face was just in sadend shock. She ran off, and Kurt ran after her yeling

"Mercedes, wait!" He called after her and they were in the middle of nowhere when Kurt finally cought up to her. They were in a cul de sac of a place, with a few boxes.. Kurt figured it was like storage or something. "Mercedes stop!" And she turned around furious, a finger in the air waving it at him.

"I knew it, I knew there was somethign I didn't know!" Mercedes almost screamed.

"I know it's weird but-" He was interupted by Mercedes.

"Weird, it's against the laws of man! It's a boy... No it's Puck! The guy who used to slushy us and throw YOU in dumpsters. Hell, remember years ago we had that club... the we hate Puck club... which you were like the co-founder of! And now you're kissing him! Is that what the little sexy dance was? All the messing with him? Just so you two could act like you didn't like each other? God!" She almost screamed, and Kurt was really annoyed at her.

"Okay the, why don't we over react? Mercedes it was just a kiss it doesn't mean anything" Kurt said and Mercedes changer her expression from angry to sad.

"No... it just means that you'd rather kiss someone you hate... then be with me" And she walked of... Kurt looking rather upset after her, he was probably standing exactly like Puck was the other night. But that didn't matter he just stood there, glancing back at her.

* * *

><p>Later that day Kurt knocked on her door, and she answered it... her eyes were glassy and she looked as if she were crying. "I am so sorry Mercedes" Kurt said. Looking at her dead in the eyes. She shook her head and looked at the floor and then looked back to him.<p>

"Don't be" She said. And Kurt loked at her confused. "I over reacted, you can't choose who you like... right?" She looked sad and Kurt hugged her. She hugged back.

"If I could, it would be with you. You know that don;t you?" He said. He could fell her nod.

"I do now" She said and the two share a small laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked... PLZ REVIEW!<strong>


	7. The Hummel House

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I'VE BEEN GETTING P.S. Sorry for the late review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

**THE HUMMEL HOUSE**

After that, Kurt's life become a whole lot more complicated. He had went home, invited Brittany and Tina over, in the morning where they ended up practicing the single ladies dance, when his dad had caught them. He had came up with a convincing lie and then he had ended up playing in the football game. Which because him and Puck weren't exactly public, they still had to pretend they hated each other, before the game, when everyone left the two had being doing some heavy kissage in the locker rooms,** it's nice to not act like we hated each other **Kurt thought,and then they game came. When he had kicked the winning goal, he saw his dad, and he was so proud of him, and then the next thing he knew he was being carried around the field. He noticed Puck looking after him, he smiled and blew him a small, like tinchy kiss. All that was great, it was when he got home things got complicated.

When Kurt got home, he had talked to his dad for a bit, and then went down to his room for his daily moisturising routine. He was in the middle of it when his dad came down the stairs. "Hey Kurt?" His dad asked.

"Yes?" Kurt said, looking at his dad true the mirror.

"I just wanted to say that... I was really proud of you today" His dad said and Kurt stood up as he saw that his dad was about to leave.

"Hey... Dad" Kurt asked. And his dad came down the stairs again.

"Yeah?" He asked. And Kurt bit the bullet, or something like that, it was a phrase he heared somewhere.

"I have to tell you something" And Kurt's heart was pounding so hard that he was sure his dad could here it. His dad looked curious as to what Kurt was about to say, and Kurt wasn't sure, if he could tell him... yet. But then again, glee club has thought him to be honest about himself.

"What?" His dad asked, the curious face on him.

Kurt took in a heavy breathe "I'm... gay" He said. Hoping his dad didn't hear him and if he did he was hoping that he wouldn't try and kill him or disown him. His dad stood there an unreadable expression on his face. Kurt waited. "Dad... please say something" And his dad did:

"I know" His dad said, and Kurt was completely shocked. And his dad didn't look so confused.

"Wait, what... you know?" Kurt said, completely shocked. The way his dad just stood there. And he started to explain:

"I've known since you were three, all you wanted with for your birthday was sensible shoes" His dad said.

"And there's more... " Kurt said and his dad looked more worried.

"You didn't have sex yet did you?" His dad said and Kurt almost choked on his own spit. He looked proper shocked.

"No dad, I'm not an idiot, I'm only sixteen, I'm not going to have sex... yet" He said and then his dad sighed but he did have to continue "But... I do have kind of a... well he's not a boyfriend, but he's like my boyfriend" He said rather sheepishly. And his dad looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Has he tried anything yet?" His dad asked and Kurt shook his head.

"He made sure that I knew that he wouldn't even think about it until we're both ready" Kurt said and his dad nodded approvenly.

"What's his name?" His dad asked.

"Puck, well Noah but everyone calls him Puck" He said. And his dad nodded.

"Goodnight Kurt" His dad said and he put an arm out. But Kurt didn't take it he took his father in a deep hug. His dad hugged back. Kurt felt so comfortated. He closed his eyes and just wanted to live in the moment. His dad even though Kurt couldn't see him, Kurt knew he was smiling.

"I love you, dad" Kurt said weekly. And his dad started to pat his back.

"Love you too, Kurt" His dad said and they split. His dad put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Sorry... but I have to get back to my daily moisturising routine" Kurt said and his dad smiled.

"Goodnight" His dad said.

"Night" Kurt said and he looked himself in the mirror as his dad walked up the stairs. He looked at himself, proud of himself... right now, things could only get better When he heared:

"You sure?" His dad said from behind him. And Kurt nodded.

"Yeah dad, I'm sure" Kurt replied. And his dad nodded.

"Just checking" And his dad went up the stairs again. And Kurt thought the same thing again, thing's could only get better.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Dislike? Review constructive critism plz!<strong>


	8. Puck's house

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**PUCK'S HOUSE**

Like Kurt, Puck had a strange couple of days. Kurt had joined the football team! And he was actually good. And then they won the first game since Puck had been at Mckinly. And then things got complicated. When he got home that night his mom was in the kitchen. It had been a good few weeks since he stared to... date? Kurt. And his mom didn't have a clue... neither did anyone but he thought that his mom should know that he was at least a quater gay. But he didn't know if Kurt would agree. But then again, it will be too late to stop him. He walked into the kitchen and his mom was drinking some coffee. When she saw him come in she smiled up at him. He smiled back. "Hi honey, how was the game?" She asked curiously.

"We won!" He said less excited then he planned on saying. His mom smiled, a big smile.

"Really?" She said excited. And Puck nodded. She got up and hugged him.

"Yeah, I can't believe it... and we wouldn't have got it unless it was for the new guy on the team... Kurt" He said hesitently.

"Oh... he must be good. Is he?" She asked a Puck smiled.

"Yeah, he's... he's really cool" He said and his mom smiled.

"Have I ever met him before?" She asked. And Puck shook his head. His mom shrugged it off and she sat back down at the kitchen table. Puck sat beside her getting a little nervous. He took in a shaky breathe. And his mom raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" She asked curiously. Puck blinked, trying to concentrate on telling her the truth.

"Where's Sarah?" He asked trying to get off the subject.

"She up in her room, but that's not answering my question" She said. And Puck looked at her dead in the eye. He could see that his mom was getting worried about him now. She started to breathe a little heavier. "Noah you're scaring me now!" She said and Puck finally decided to say.

"You know the way I was talking about that guy Kurt?" He asked and his mom got less worried.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with him?" She asked.

"No..." He breathed a small laugh "There's nothing wrong with him. But there's something up with me" He said and his mom started to get worried again.

"What?" She said growing more worried by the second.

"I'm... " He breathed "Gay" His mom breathed out a sigh, which he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She didn't look at him for a second. "Mom?" Puck asked getting more worried that he shouldn't have said anything about it. She looked back at him, trying her best to hold back the tears. It kind of broke Puck's heart, she didn't say anything for a second "Mom... please... say something" She looked at him. Still trying to hold back the tears.

"Erm... That's... That's... Good. And did you... Do you have a boyfried?" She asked with a shaky breathe.

"Kind of... " He said, trying to not to look at her in the eye "The guy... Kurt the two of us are kind of... " He didn't how to finish the sentance. His mom bit her lip and she looked towards the stairs.

"You should invite him over for dinner some time" She said and Puck slightly smiled.

"I'd like that" Puck said He noticed his mom wasn't to excited.

"It's getting late... you should go to bed" She said and Puck got up and he walked to the stairs when he was halfway up he looked back into the kitchen and he saw that his mom was crying to herself trying not to make any noise, Puck closes his eyes and he walked up the stairs, he's kind of hit rock bottom, except for the fact that he had Kurt, but besides that. He did hit rock bottom and things could only get better from there on out... he hoped.


	9. First Date

**Thanks for all the reviews of been getting... So enjoy the chapter. **

**(I don't own glee)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE<strong>

**FIRST DATE**

Puck awoke the next morning. It was a saturday and Puck was glad there was no school. Only thing was at school there was Kurt. He shook the thought, maybe he'd run into him that day, or maybe not. He really just wanted to get of the house though. The look on his mom's face when he told her the truth... it broke his heart. He wondered how Kurt's dad would act if or when he told him. He actually wondered what his mom would say if he told her. **Would she act the same way my mom would? Would she act worse? Or better?** Although, he was glad that she didn't tell him to get out of the house. He wondered what his sister would say when he eventually told her. But still in the end he had to get out of bed and confront his mom and he did just that. He got up out of bed and he got dressed then he went downstairs, where his mom was making breakfast for him and sarah. **Yummm... Pancakes **Is what Puck thought when he smelled them. His mom made the best panccakes. She was actually, probably one of the best cook's in the world. So he went downstairs and sat down beside his little sister. "Morning honey" She said, still looking at her cooking.

"Hi" he replied. He then looked to his sister. "Hi, squirt" He said. She rolled her eyes.

"I may be small but my IQ is bigger than yours" She said with a smirk. He stole one of her pancakes.

"Kids... stop" She got the first few pancakes for Puck and he smiled. "There you go"

"Thanks" He said and his mom took a seat.

"So... Noah... about your erm..." He could tell that she didn't want to say it in front of Sarah, not knowing whether Puck wanted his little sister to know. Puck considered this and he looked between the two girls in front of him. He took a deep breathe.

"Boyfriend" He said and his sister went into a shock face.

"You're gay!" She said and when Puck nodded she calmed down. "I knew it!" She said tucking back into her pancakes. It was time for Puck to go into a shock face. His mom soughed to get their attention.

"Anyway... I was thinking you could ask... Kurt to come over for dinner tonight" Puck considered this.

"Urm... yeah I'll ask him" He said and he started toeat his pancakes again.

Later that day Puck went to Kurt's house. He knocked on the front door. And after a few seconds Burt Hummel answered the door. "Hi, who are you?" He asked curiously. and when Puck saw him he was instantly terrified. The man was big... and looked very intimadating. He also looked like he was on the wrestling team... football team... pretty much any team that including knocking someone's teeth out. So yep... he was pretty scared of him.

"I'm Puck... I don't know if Kurt mentioned me... " He said and then he heard Burt say.

"The boyfriend" Burt said nonchalantly. Puck double taked.

"So... he did mention me?" Puck said awkardly. Kurt's dad nodded when Kurt himself came to the door. And he told his father to go into the living room... and on the way there his dad shot him a really scary look. Puck kind shivered with the coldness.

"Sorry... I told my dad about us... and well about me" He said and Puck nodded.

"Good because I told my mom about me... and us too" He replied and Kurt hugged him.

"Now... the rest of the world" Kurt stated and Puck froze... Kurt giggled "I'm joking" He said and Puck laughed.

"So anyway my mom wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come to dinner tonight" And Kurt considered this.

"Let me check my calender, I'm free" He said.

"So tonight... around seven" Puck said and Kurt smiled. And with a quick kiss on the forehead Puck left. "Wear something nice" Puck called back.

"When do I not?" He asked and then Puck continued to walk. When he got home his mom was thinking about what to make for dinner so when she saw him she smiled. Puck thought that she must have gotten used to the idea of him being gay, so that was cool.

"Hey honey" she said and then she said: "Is there anything that Kurt doesn't like to eat?" She asked and Puck thought about it for a second.

"No, I think he eats about anything, but just don't give him to much... he's conscionce about his weight" He said and she nodded.

* * *

><p>So in the end they ended up having some steak which Nora (if you don't know that's Puck's mom's name) Made espically nice. She also gave them potatoes carots... all that kind of stuff. It was prepared nicely prepared also. So when Puck answered the door and in walked Kurt. Nora looked at him and she nodded of aproval. <strong>My son has good taste.<strong> She thought. They all sat down. She noticed Kurt looked a little awkward. He didn't notice her loot at him, and Nora wondered what was wrong with him. He was staring down at his food, looking a little shy as the others just ate. She looked a little consenred. "Kurt... Is there something wrong with the food?" She asked.

"No, it looks delicious it's just that I'm a vegetarion" He said and Nora's heart sank a little.

"I'm sorry Puck told me that... " She began looking at her son, and he looked a little sympatatic.

"I forgot" He said simply, Nora was about to say something when Kurt spoke up.

"No... it's fine, I mean a little meat on your bones is good... right?" He said. And he slightly began to eat his dinner. He looked as if he was enjoying it. Nora's heart came around to the fact that Noah would never give him grandchildren. He would never be accepted into the world and her eyes began to fill with water.

"I erm... " She began " I urm.. left something upstairs on... I'll be right back" She said and she walked out of the room, she looked back and her son and his boyfriend were holding hands under the table. She let out a silent sob and she walked up the stairs. And silently cried.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt a bit bad about the whole not eating the meet thing but Puck's mom could cook. When she walked up the stairs he could see the tears in her eyes. There was an awkward beat when Sarah said: "So your Puck's boy toy huh?" She said and Kurt was shocked by the eleven year old statement.<p>

"Sarah!" Puck almost shouted at her.

"What? I'm eleven not stupid!" She said not knowing how bad that was.

"Urm... well no, not exactly but I am seeing your brother" Kurt said trying to find the right words.

"So... " Sarah began "Who's the boy and who's the girl?" She said and the two boys looked between each other, turning red.

"Sarah... the whole point of being gay is so there's no girl" Puck said.

"Really 'cause it looks like Kurt here's the girl" She said and this time Puck went more red then Kurt. The night got a little better. Puck's mom came back after a minute. And then they ate silenly, and then it was time for Kurt to go.

"I am so sorry about my family" Puck said as he closed the door behind them.

"It's alright. My family is the same" He said and the duo hugged goodbye and then Kurt said "Besides... with my luck... there'll be a hell of a lot worse" And the two thought about that for the rest of the night. And without them actually knowing Kurt was right there will be hell of a lot worse.

* * *

><p><strong>You have been warned. Please Review they make me happy and inspire me to keep on writting.<strong>


	10. Mattress

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN<strong>

**MATTRESS**

And again, the days were extremely dramtic ever since the dinner date. Kurt had gotten drunk because of the April Rhodes incident. All of the glee club had gotten high thanks to Mrs. Shuester. They had to do a preformance in wheelchairs... everything was crazy until they got a chance to be on T.V! Kurt and Puck were really excited. They did the number and after pretty much everyone went home the duo stayed there. Puck was looking for Kurt and he sneeked up behind Puck and then he jumped on his back and screamed: "Boo!" And then Kurt and Puck fell on one of the many mattresses in the place. "Gotcha!" Kurt said and looked down at his boyfriend. The two smiled at each other.

"So... " Puck began "Do you think that our lives are ever going to be boring again?" Puck asked as Kurt was running a finger on Puck's well muscle-y chest which just conveniantly had been showing. Kurt considerd Puck's question

"Nah!" Kurt said and the two laughed. And then he rolled over to lie beside Puck.

"Good to know" Puck said and then he became a whole lot more stiff.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked coming more concerned.

"Do you think you're mom would be okay with you if she hadn't... " He said awkwardly and Kurt knew he was asking was asking because of Puck's mom. He closed his eyes as he said:

"Died" He finished Puck sentence.

"Yeah" He said and Kurt wondered about it.

"I'm sure she'd be fine with it... I think she actually knew on her death bed" He said and he could feel Puck shifting a bit.

"So you knew that she was going to die? I'm sorry if I'm making this awkward but I just want to know all I can about you" Puck said and Kurt felt all the heat in his body just go all around his body. It felt nice to be... felt the way Puck felt about him.

"It's alright... And yeah... I knew she was going to die... she died ironically on her bed. She had cancer, and she told me something on her death bed... she said _I love you Kurt, no matter what..._ I always just thought she said that but she knew I was gay... just like my dad. And then she sang me the song she used to sing me to sleep with. She had a voice that would put Rachael to shame" He said and Puck smiled.

"What was the song?" Puck asked and then as Kurt began to sing he remembered the day as if it was yesterday.

"It was actually a good song for the mood" He said and then he began to sing.

"Sing me to sleep"

_**His mom was lying there on the bed as Kurt was sitting on his bed, holding his knee's against his chest, he was afraid that if he let go, he wouldn't be able to sit up.**_

"Sing me to sleep, I'm tired and I, I want to go to bed, sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep "

_**He heared footsteps on the other side of the door. And then the rain began to hit against the window pain. He looked towards the door as it opened and there stood his dad, tears in his eyes, and he was obviously crying for hours. He shook his head and Kurt's heart sank.**_

_**"**_And then leave me alone, don't try to wake me in the morning 'cause I will be gone"

_**He got up from ****the**** bed and he ran right past his dad into his mom's room. A doctor just putting the sheet over his mom's head. And Kurt let out a sob****.**_

"Don't feel bad for me, I wan't you to know, deep in the cell of my hear I will feel so glad to go"

_**The end of the bed was facing the door, so Kurt's mom's head had been on the other side of the room. He was right next to the bed sobbing. He fell to his knee's holdignt he sheet and then it fell away from her face. Leaving her there exposed.**_

"Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep, I don't wanna wake up on my own anymore"

_**Everyone in the room was staring at him but he didn't care. He was on his knee's and his dad comes in and he was trying to pull him away from the bed but Kurt pushed him away and he ran downstairs.**_

"Sing to me, sing to me, I don't wanna wake up on my own anymore"

_**Kurt had run down the stairs and he flung the door open, it was raining heavuly now, and he ran out into it. Leaving the door wide open, but he didn't care.**_

"Don't feel bad for me; I want you to know, deep in the cell of my hear I will feel so glad to go"

_**He ran down the road, in his pajames, wicher clinging to him, again he couldn't care less. He was running down the mucky road in his bare feet he just kept on running until he got to the graveyard.**_

"Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep... there is another world, there is a better world well there must be, there must be"

_**He got to his mom's grave which she had pre-made. He looked down on it, tears still running down his cheeks.**_

"There is another world, there is a better world"

_**He fell to his knee's again and he let out a last scream, letting all his frustration out. **_

"It was hard but I got over it... well I didn't get over it but I delt with it... and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about her" Kurt said all the feeling coming back and there was a few tears in his eyes. He blinked and one started to roll down his cheek which Puck wiped away.

"That was a really nice song" Puck said.

"I know, I couldn't sleep until she sang to me... the first few weeks I couldn't sleep till about three in the morning... which was bad for an eight year old" Kurt said.

"Well at least it's just a few weeks until your birthday... so let's begin the count down" Puck said and Kurt smiled.

"How did I get so lucky?" Kurt said and Puck thought.

"Well, it sounds like you had a bad life so far, so it's only natural that you got someone as good as me to be your boyfriend" Puck said and Kurt laughed while playfully punching him in the arm. They stayed there for a while and then they finally got up and then they went home Puck thinking about what he'd get Kurt for his birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review<strong>

**P.S. The song is Asleep by the smiths but I think Emily browning sings it better so go and listen it's a good song.**


	11. Surprise!

**So far my favourite chapter. I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN<strong>

**SURPRISE!**

And again, things were complicaited in the glee club world. They had won Sectionals but it was weird how things were... thanks to the one and only Sue Sylvester. But it was only a few weeks to Regionals and who knows what would happen then. Kurt had found out about the baby thing... he had been surprisenly good about it. He was crying for and hour straight but after that he was alright, he knew that he and Quinn weren't going to keep the baby and things were back to normal after that. The entire glee club knew about them but barely anyone else besides their parents and Puck's sister. And now after all the drama it had been Kurt's birthday. Only God knows what's gonna happen now. Kurt was lying there in his bed, it was Thursday (And in Glee club after school they were throwing him a party, but he didn't have a clue about it) And Kurt lay there in bed, it was "**7:30"** And he woke up and in walked his dad screaming: "Happy birthday!" He walked in and he sat on the bed and Kurt smiled.

"Thanks dad" Kurt said, everything still a little blurry. "Did you get me anything?" Kurt said joking.

"Yes. I got you a three hundred doller gift card to the mall" Burt said and Kurt eyes him curiously.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked and his dad sighed. Busted.

"Work. I can't get today or all day tomorrow so you're gonna have to have your birthday without me" Burt said. And Kurt wasn't too annoyed at him, he couldn't control it.

"It's alright... At least you won't embarres me" Kurt said and Burt looked at him curiously.

"When have I ever emmbarressed you?" Burt said and Kurt shot him a look and Burt returned it, for a second they stared at each other and then finally Burt said "Okay then point taken... now hurry up and get dressed, you still have school" And Kurt sighed. He got dressed and then he went to school, it was a really nice day out. He got to school, boring as ever and nothing really to special... so when the bell rang and everyone that he knew from glee club in his class just seemed to dissapear from his class, he wondered what the hell is going on. So then he got to glee club, and everything was dark in the room. He walked in and he looked around.

"Hello?" He called out and the lights went on and every just called out:

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped out from various hiding spots. Kurt smiled as he noticed that everyone was wearing goofy hats, and there was food and drinks. The party was cool, and being glee club they had to sing a song that they thought described Kurt. And out of everyone Puck sang the song he liked the most he sang "Dirty little secret" to him. And after that when glee club was almost over Puck walked up to Kurt with a hand behind his back.

"Hey Kurt, happy birthday" He said and Kurt hugged him. "I have something for you" He said and Kurt looked to the now outstretched hand. It was a case when he opened it there was a necklace.

"Oh my God... Puck.. it's... it's... " He couldn't even continue the sentence. "How did you afford this?" Kurt asked and Puck smiled.

"I got all my pool cleaning money... I sold some more of those cupcakes... I begged on the street... got all the chains from under my couch and I finally got enough to pay for it" He said nonchalantly and Kurt smiled.

"How much was it?" Kurt asked.

"It doesn't matter" When Puck took it out of the case and he wrapped it around his neck. And everyone from glee was looking at them. Quinn was kind of sad about it with her baby on the way... well soon it will be. Santanna looking evily at Kurt from steeling her man. But the general feeling was good. The duo stared at each other in awe. "This feels nice" Puck said breaking the silence. And Kurt just felt do good about this... until they heared lightning outside.

"Of course" Kurt said and as if it was jsut plain unlucky it was time for them to go home. Kurt and Puck were the lest to leave. Kurt had walked to school today, and so did Puck. So they waited for about five minutes just to see id the rain died down, it didn't "This is just great" Kurt said and then he looked to Puck.

"Might as well just go" Puck said and the duo walked. It was heavily raining as the duo walked heavily holding hands and then the three people that attacked Kurt and Puck saved him from had appeared.

"Lookee what we got here" One said.

"Surprise!" Another said

"Gay boy got himself a boyfriend" The last said. And then one came from behind hit Kurt in the back and he fell Puck then went on a rampage. He practically killed each and everyone one of them, but soon after more came, so he grabbed Kurt's hand the two ran. Pucks house was closer so they ran there first. They closed the door behind them. Kurt looked around the place was just empty. Puck looked around himself and noticed this there was a note on the door explaining that his mom would be working late and his sister was sleeping at a friends house.

"So we're all alone" Puck said.

"I guess we are" Kurt said shaking. Puck looked at him and he asked:

"Are you alright?" Puck asked concerned.

"Yeah... I'm just a little cold is all" Kurt said wrapping his arms around himself. And Puck took his hands.

"I have some clothes upstairs, they'll be a little big but they'll do until your clothes dry" And then the two walked upstairs. Puck gave Kurt some clothes and Kurt sat on his bed. Puck watched him.

"Could you urm... " Kurt said and he noticed that Puck took the hint and then Puck turned around. Kurt took his t-shirt off and as he did he hissed. Puck turned around.

"Are you alright?" Puck asked and Kurt said weakly.

"When the guy hit me he must have cut me or something" Kurt said.

"Can I see it?" Puck asked. And Kurt thought about this for a second and then he nodded he turned his back to the side and Puck sat behind felt Puck's surprisenly warm hands on his back. Kurt really didn't know what to say.

"It's raining" He said.

* * *

><p>When Puck heared that he thought about the dream he had a good few weeks before hand. When Kurt had walked in and said it was raining. "And the weird behavior awar goes to... " He thought about it and remembered he said that in the dream too.<p>

"Is it alright?" Kurt asked about his back. And then he slid onto one of Puck's leg which where on the bed.

"Yeah, you're fine... it's just a bruise" Puck said and now Kurt was against Puck's chest. His face turned towards him. his eyes closed. So Puck got up the courage to say: "Kurt I have to tell you something. And don't freak out or anything... please don't" Kurt nodded, his hair rubbing agaist Puck's face. Puck was beginning to kind of cry "Kurt... I love you. I try so hard not to, because I'm not used to liking another guy but... I love you, and I get it if you don't want to be with me or feel the same but -" He was interupted by Kurt slightly going "Ssssh". His head was resting on Pucks neck now.

"Don't day that" Kurt began "Don't say that I don't care about you because I do... I love you too..." That's when Puck remembered in his dreams Kurt said "Someday I'll tell you" Which Puck thought meant that he'd tell him that he loved him and then Kurt continued "And I don't want to love you either because I know that in the end I'm going to get hurt but I don't care, I want you so bad it actually hurts" Kurt said and the two kissed. Softly at first. Things got rougher.

Puck put his arms around Kurt and Puck kissed Kurt's neck. The duo started to lie down on the bed, as they got ready to do what they were going to do that night.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm debating on whether to do a chapter that actually shows them having sex. If you want I'll do it. Plz review.<strong>


	12. Like a Virgin

**So I decided to do the sex chapter. But I never had sex with a boy so I wouldn't have a clue how it goes so if things are not accurate I'm sorry but enjoy. Oh and you don't have to read if you don't want to read gay sex.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE<strong>

**LIKE A VIRGIN**

The two lied down and continued to kiss. The air conditioning was off so the two could heat up more. The two weren't so wet anymore although the remaining clothes they were wearing were wet. Puck took of his t-shirt which was clinging to him. The two kissed, and the windows were getting steamy. And the two were already all sweaty. Kurt kissed down Puck chest. And Puck held onto Kurt as if he'd let go he would die. Kurt came back up and he began to kiss Puck's neck. Puck held onto Kurt's head lightly and kissed his neck. The two were so caught up in the act they were doing that they didn't even bother to ask about protection (but incase you're wondering they won't get any diseases or anything) As they were kissing Puck started to unbutton Kurt's jeans. And Kurt was doing the same with Puck. Kurt was lying on top of Kurt and Puck lifted him up and Kurt once again was sitting on Puck's lap. While the two were french kissing Puck had begun to take down Kurt's jeans. And then when he was done he had gotten of the bed, Kurt's legs around his waste as the two were still kissing. They looked up and breathed shakily. Puck had taken down his his jeans now and both pairs had been thrown on the floor. The duo in nothing but boxers now.

"I love you" Kurt breathed shakily.

"I love you too" Puck said and he kissed him again. And they lied down on the bed again. Their erections poking at one and either but they were too wrapped up to notice. Kurt's arms were wrapped aroun Puck's neck and Puck was feeling down Kurt's back until he reached his ass. They kept on kissing, each becoming hotter and hotter as the seconds went by. Puck was kissing Kurt's chest now. It wasn't as muscled as Puck's but it was still a very fit body.

"Don't let go" Kurt said and Puck held onto him tighter. And Kurt took down Puck's boxers and they were just lazily thrown on the floor within seconds, it was clear that Puck could do a lot of things without the use of his hands. And then Puck began to take Kurt's down but he just get them about an inch down but Kurt grabbed his hand. And looked him in the eye. "I have to go" And he got off the bed and he walked towards the door, obiously forgetting that he was in nothing but boxers and the boner he had Puck's eyes almost fell out of his head. He walked up to Kurt and he said:

"Bye" And then he kissed him. Kurt returned the kiss and after what felt like a year... they stopped. "Just tell me when you want me to stop" Puck said and they kissed again.

"Stop" Kurt breathed and Puck stopped but Kurt didn't. He kissed and Puck took up Kurt's legs and wrapped them around Puck's waist. "What are you doing to me?" Kurt asked and Puck smiled as he kissed him again for the third time Puck lied Kurt down on the bed. And he took down his boxers. Kurt lied down on the bed, his head on the pillow and Puck put his hands over Kurts.

"You sure your ready?" Puck said.

"Yes" And Kurt smiled as they began to have sex. Puck was basically a virgin when it came to this kind of thing but it was with a boy... no it was with Kurt and God it felt fucking good as it could. Puck was kissing down Kurts neck and back as he had sex with him. Kurt was moaning and he just felt damn good. Never has he felt this good. Kurt was holding on tight to the pillow and the sheet's which were covering there private parts even though at the moment they weren't exactly private. When Kurt felt what he could only describe as an explosing inside of him. Puck was moaning as this was happening. Kurt turned over and he began kissing him again. After a nice bit of kissing Puck turned over and things got slightly more like a porn movie by the... posistion? They were in. They duo continued to moan and things were just like _**"If the world ended right now, they wouldn't give a damn... they'd die happy. It was the thing happiness was made of"**_ And it was the truth. And they continued to do that. Until the son was just starting to rise and the two fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review<strong>


	13. Crying in the Night

**I do not own glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN<strong>

**CRYING IN THE NIGHT**

Kurt began to stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes and he was looking at the wall, he was still warm. He remembered all the things from the previous night. The sun was shining on the wall, from the window... unlike the previous day the sun was shining and it wasn't raining. Kurt closed his eyes again and he turned over to cuddle into his boyfriend. But as he tried to... Puck was gone! Kurt looked up and he wasn't anywhere in sight. His clothes were gone of the floor and there wasn'y any note unlike the day after his mom's anniversary. He was just gone. Kurt looked up and he wrapped the covers around himself. He looked up and held on to the covers he called out weakly "Puck?" But there wasn't any answer. He got up and he quicly got dressed. He opened the door and he looked out just incase Puck's mom was but she wasn't. He remembered Puck telling him that his mom worked in a hospital or somewhere that takes care of people, so sometimes she worked all day, others all night. So Kurt had the feeling she wasn't here. Later that day Kurt snuck into his house, making sure that his dad didn't hear him, he wondered if his dad or his new girlfriend Carole, who's son was Finn, which Kurt kind of found coincedental, who sometimes stayed over. He closed the door behind him quietly and then he began to walk downstairs his footsteps louder then he thought when he heared his dad saying:

"Hey Kurt" And Kurt instantly started to come back up stairs.

"Yeah?" And he looked a little awkward.

"Sorry for not coming home last night I stayed at Carole's" And Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's fine" Kurt said.

"Do you want some breakfast?" And his dad came out from the kitchen, not noticing that Kurt was wearing the same clothes as he was yesterday. Or that he was looking rather awkward and paler then usual.

"No, I'm just going to have shower and then go to school" Puck said and his dad was looking at him weird. Kurt started to worry "**Does he know...? Will he find out? God please say that he doesn't find out, please God" **Kurt kept think has his dad kept looking at him. Looking him up and down. He was trying to figure something out Kurt could tell, his dad wasn't too good at keeping things hidden. Kurt was trying his best not to keep on sweating or to stop blushing so he looked at him confused. "What?" He said trying not to sound obvious that something was wrong. And his dad looked up and down at him one last time before he finally answere Kurt's question.

"Nothing, you just look... older, more mature" He said.

"Well, will you be home late tonight?" Kurt asked being as evasive as he could.

"Yeah, and I'll get you a cake" Kurt tried to have a cocky smirk that said "Really?" so that his dad wouldn't know anything was wrong and then his dad bought it when he said: "Okay then I'll get you a cupcake, I know how you are about your weight" And Kurt smiled and went down stairs to have a shower, thank God he didn't find out. Kurt got in his car and he went to school, where he had hoped to meet Puck and ask him where the hell he was, but he wasn't at school. So it was the middle of history and Kurt kept on staring at the clock. Which didn't seem to be going as fast as he wished it would, in fact it wasn't moving at all. Kurt was pissed of now. He got up and he walked towards the door he heard:

"Mr. Hummel, do you have somewhere better to be?" Kurt didn't even reply, he just walked out. Kurt got to Puck's house, and his mom still wasn't home. He went up stairs to Puck's bedroom. He walked in and he looked around. When he heared Puck come in from the bathroom. He turned around and he walked up and hugged him.

"Puck! I thought you were... kidnapped or something. And then he kissed him. "Where were you?" Kurt asked and Puck smiled.

"I was here and there and everywhere, you know, I was around" Puck said casually.

"But where did you go? I mean you just left" And he looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"C'mon, like I wanted to stick around after that mess" Puck said and Kurt thought he was joking.

"Yeah, be serious" Kurt said and Puck shook his head.

"I am being serious" Puck said and Kurt was completely thrown. He started to find it hard to breathe. He looked at him, tears forming in his eyes. "**How could Puck say that to me?" **He kept thinking.

"What? Was it... Was I... not good?" Kurt asked lookign for an explination.

"Well, it wasn't the best... I mean it could have been worse... probably. It's just you have to learn a few things" And Kurt was now crying.

"How could you say those things to me? After all we've been through? It was... " And Puck laughed. Then Puck put a hand out to Kurt and tried to pat him on the shoulder but Kurt jerked away. "Don't touch me" Kurt said, tears coming down his cheek now. But he was trying to stay strong.

"C'mon don't cry... It was good... it was a good time, I mean it's not as if we have to make a big deal about it or anything" Puck said and Kurt snapped.

"It *is* a big deal, we had sex, you told me you loved me if that's not a big deal I don't know what is!" Kurt yelled. And Puck started to walk towards the door. Kurt held his breathe and as a last plea he called: "Puck wait! I love you" And then Puck said so sarcastic it actually hurt:

"Yeah... love ya too. I'll call ya" And then he walked out the door. Kurt let out the breathe he'd been holding in. He was crying and then he heared Puck's front door closing and then he started to walk slowly out the door, before he left he glanced at the clock on the wall, it wasn't that late, school was still on. So he walked to school, and by the time he was there, it was glee club. And when he got there everyone was talking and when he went in everyone stopped. They looked at him concerned. He couldn't even talk, the tear stains still on his cheeks, his eyes still red and puffy. They all looked at him... and all he could do was stare blankly back at them. Mercedes was the first to stand up.

"Kurt, what happened?" She asked.

"Puck... he... he... dumped me" And Kurt was breathing heavily.

"Why?" Said Tina.

"I don't know" And he couldn't even look at them. When he heared Finn say:

"Did you do anything to make him break up with you?" Kurt thought about it.

"No... I didn't... I couldn't... " And Kurt couldn't continue.

"I mean, he wouldn't just break up with you for no reason" Finn didn't have a problem continuing.

"Finn, stop I can't... " Kurt couldn't stay there. He ran.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Kurt had been getting together because of the baby thing. And they were becoming close friends. And as soon as he walked through the door he knew that Puck did something to him. And when he couldn't talk she knew what Puck had done to him. The two had sex, she knew that... she had the bump to prove that Puck was good at the sex and then he breakes the heart of whoever the hell had sex with him. So when he heard Finn call after him Quinn said: "Finn, shut up"<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. And he ran home. He walked downstairs, surprisenly he still had tears left in him. As he was running home it reminded him of the day his mom died. He ran down the street both days and didn't care how many weird looks the got. He got hom and walked down the stairs. He walked to his mirror and looked at himself in the in it. He looked like a complete idiot. And then he noticed that he was still wearing the necklace that Puck gave him. He looked at it and he ripped it off with all his strength and it dropped to the floor. He continued to cry and then he he walked to his bed. And again as he lied down on it he was reminded of his mom's death. He cried and cried letting out all his frustration, until he fell asleep. He woke up when he heared his front door opening. He jumped up and look at himself in the mirror. He didn't look bad at all, all the signs of him crying were gone. So he quickly got in his pajames when he saw that it was dark out. He walked up the stairs and there was his dad. "Hey" Kurt said and it came out as loud as just over a whisper.<p>

"Hi" His dad replied. "You wanna watch a movie together? You can pick" He said and Kurt nodded.

"I'd like that" Kurt said. And before he knew it he was curled up on the couch. Watching the sound of music. His dad in the kitchen getting something. Kurt smiled, well it was a sad smile, but it was still a smile when his dad came out of the kitchen holding a single cupcake, with a single candle in his hand. "Thanks dad" Kurt said as Burt sat down beside the smaller boy. He put the cupcake on the table and he looked to Kurt with a pleading look.

"Do I have to sing?" He asked. "Because we both know that was you're mother's strong point. And sorry it was late" Burt said and Kurt smiled.

"You don't have to sing. And it's alright, you were busy yesterday" He said, sadly.

"Speaking of yesterday... what did you do for your birthday? Burt said and Kurt looked away from the T.V. screen and he looked to his dad. He said so sad that Kurt could kind of hear Burt's heart breaking.

"I got older" He said. His dad looked back to the cupcake and then to Kurt.

"Go on, blow out the candle" And Kurt looked to the cupcake, not really hungry.

"I think I'll just let it burn" Kurt said. Almost crying. The thoughts of Puck still plaging his mind. And the happy music continued to play. And Kurt thought: **"If only my life was a musical". **

* * *

><p><strong>I bet that wasn't thought that that was going to happen next, the reason was I was getting bored with them being all in love I wanted a little heart break. Hehe I'm evil! Anyway review plz! Oh and the next chapter will explain why Puck did it.<strong>


	14. Cruel Intentions

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE: I don't if I could put how Puck feels about Kurt and why he did it into words but I did my best so enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOURTEEN<strong>

**CRUEL INTENTIONS**

Puck... after the night he just had. Puck felt just... too be honest he just couldn't think of a word to describe the way he felt. He lay there, awake after he had just (kind of) lost his virginity. Kurt had been cuddling into Puck's chest. Puck was staring at the ceiling. He he started to think. **How did I get so lucky to get a boy like-** He stopped himself right there. He had then thought that he could never be seen as the same again. **As soon as the school know's my life is over. I can never have a normal life.** And then he looked down to see Kurt. Looking peacefully as he dreamed. **And neither can he. Us two... we can't live together. I'm not... I can't just tell Kurt were never going to see each other again, just because I'm afraid. But I'm not afraid. Us two... it would never work. I mean... the two of us are just different. In the end... if we were still together through senior year... Kurt would go to college in New York or something... get famous. And I would still be living In Lima. But Kurt would fight against it. Even though I'm saving us from a life that will just lead to heartbreak. But Kurt would still fight. Unless I broke Kurt's heart. No I can't do that. Or can I?** So he rolled Kurt over so that he was facing the wall. And he got dressed and he walked out. His mom was still working so Puck didn't have to worry about her finding Kurt in his bed. He walked out on the nice morning. The son just about fully in the air. The hot, fresh air wasgood for him. Giving him a nice envirenment to think in. His mind kept coming back to Kurt though. How was he going to break up with him? He just had sex with him. And no one actually knew about them two. Puck thought that maybe he could just tell Kurt the truth and maybe he would understand. Maybe he could just tell Kurt that it was all a joke and he never loved him... Kurt would hate him but at least he would leave him alone. Maybe he could jsut avoid Kurt for the rest of his life. Or he could just tell Kurt he didn't love him anymore... but knowing Kurt he would be all dramatic about it and cry and come up with a good lone heartbreaking talk like for example if Kurt told him he didn't love him anymore Kurt would say:

"You don't just wake up one day and stop loving someone, Puck. Espiacally not when your us! We love each other and I'll believe you if you can look me in the eye and tell me exactly what you just said" Oh yeah. Puck knew Kurt all too well. But he wondered what the hell he would have to do... and then it became clear to Puck that he would have to be the biggest bastard in the world to get Kurt to stay away from him. So he waited out by the school, and when he saw Kurt's car drive in, while Puck was hiding Puck knew he could have a shower, and get some clean clothes. And he did just that. He went home got in the shower, got out, dried himself off, got dressed when he heared the door opening and then in walked Kurt... **This is it... showtime. **And Puck walked out Kurt looked at him. "Puck! I thought you were... kidnapped or something" And then Kurt kissed him. Puck tried to act like he didn't like the kissed. "Where were you?" Kurt asked and Puck smiled.

"I was here and there and everywhere, you know, I was around" Puck said as casually as he could.

"But where did you go? I mean you just left" Kurt looked at him wating for answer. Puck saw how scare Kurt was and he thought that he should stop this but he couldn't back out now.

"C'mon like I wanted to stick around after that mess" Puck said and he didn't realise how bad it sounded until it came from his mouth.

"Yeah, be serious" Kurt said and Puck thought "**I can still back out... No you can't" **He looked at Kurt as if it was no biggy, but it was for Puck... and for Kurt. Puck really just wanted to say "Just kidding" But he couldn't he was supposed to be mature and shit, but God his life was harder then most people expecteded... he was a dad... yet another reason to break up with Kurt.

"I am being serious" And Kurt almost fainted. Puck looked as the tears were forming in Kurts eyes. **How could I say these thing to him? **Puck beagn thinking. But it was too late to back out now... if even though Kurt had been cstarted to cry and no matter what peopel think about him being a badass, he still has a soft side. Even though it was killing him.

"What? Was it... Was I... not good?" Kurt said and Puck just wanted to hig him and say it was alright. Puck tried not to be too hard but he did have to be just the right percentage off an dickhead. So with all that in mind Puck said cockily:

"Well, it wasn't the best... I mean it could have been worse, probably" And Kurt was officially crying now. He gave Puck a look... The once - loving, beautifull, smiley look he used to give Puck just with his eyes - that Kurt used to give Kurt was now an agry, hating look.

"How could you say those things to me? After all we've been through?" It was... " Puck knew that he'd be dramatic about it, but to be honest he couldn't blame him... so he laughed to hide his thoughts, Puck put a hand out to pat Kurt's shoulder but Kurt moved away from him. "Don't touch me" He spat at him. Kurt's eyes and cheeks had been drowned with tears now... and doesn't look they'll stop any time soon.

"C'mon don't cry... " Puck said trying to be comforting but he remembered what he was the point of all this. "It was good... it was a good time, I mean it's not as if we have to make a big deal about it or anything" Puck continued and he tried his best not to shake or to keep the tears from his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was doing this... Kurt the only person - besides the people in the family - who actually loves... at the moment loved him and he was ruining it. Kurt snapped.

"It *is* a big deal, we had sex, you told me you loved me and if that's not a big deal, I don't know what is!" Kurt was breathing heavily after he stopped yelling at Puck... Puck couldn't take this anymore... He had to get of that room so he walked towards the door. When he heared from behind him Kurt calling out as a lat plea "Puck wait! I love you" He turned to Kurt and wondered if he could still back out but he couldn't. So he put on a cheeky, arrogant, cocky smile.

"Yeah... I love ya too. I'll call ya" And then he walked out the door. He walked down the stairs and tears were forming in his eyes. He remembered all the days with Kurt. Their first kiss. The sexy dance. The second kiss. The third kiss. Puck coming out to his mom - which wasn't with kurt, but it was because of it -. Their first date, which was embarressing but Kurt didn't seem to mind. The how Kurt felt comfortable tlaking about his mom's death in front of Puck. The previous night, oh my God... For Puck the previous night was... how him and Kurt just seemed to... and how Kurt looked at him... how he cuddled into his chest. Everything just seemed to be right with him around and that all changed because of Puck, who reached the front door and closed it behind him. Not being able to hide the tears thhat were undoubtly going to show, Puck ran... and he ran for all he was worth. He hid somewhere which even he didn't know where it was... and he lay there thinking about two things:

1) How he screwed up Kurt big time. How he just wanted to hold one last time. Feel their lips pressed against each others. Maybe even have sex with him one last time, but then their was the other thing to think about which was:

2) How his lofe was going to go back to normal.

But in the end... he didn't know if it actually would.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz Review, constructive critism... anything they make me really happy. i just want to know what people think of this story so plz!<strong>


	15. Going Through the Motions

**Just a heads up, the next chapter will be during season 2, I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN<strong>

**GOING THROUGH THE MOTIONS**

For the next few weeks... again... things had been complicated. They went to Regionals but sadly they didn't win, Quinn and Puck had their baby and Rachael's mom took it, Kurt was happy for them both, he tried to be profissional about what had happened between him and Puck, he knew that Puck had somehow got his mom to believe that Puck was straight and the one reason. Kurt tried to be professional with Puck was because that everyone in glee tried to kill him on different occassion's, even once... though it was sly... Mr Shue tried to do something to Puck, Kurt told his dad that he dumped Puck because his dad would kill Puck if he knew, which wouldn't be too bad for Kurt, but still. And now it had been Summer. Kurt and Puck weren't anywhere near each other during it... Kurt was having a blast with his friends, with all his new friends... surprisenly with Finn, once or twice even though he eas a bit awkward sometimes. But Puck on the other hand was having a bit of a crappy summer. His mom had started drinking a lot, and she was an agressive drunk. It was something about his dad... Puck had only known him for a few years and then one day he left... never came back. She started drinking anyway, and Puck hated her for it. She started to look like she was stoned... or at least... got stoned a lot too. Her eyes were getting blacker and blacker under her eyes each day. She looked like she was getting paler, and skinnier each and everyday. She was walking weird, like she could barely stand which she barely could from the start of the summer. She looked at Puck as if he caused all her unhappiness, saying that it was his fault because his das left and other things like that. So all and all... Puck was having the shitest summer ever. One day his mom was shouting at him and he really couldn't take it anymore. The way she looked, the way she was always shouting at him... so he stormed out and after a few minutes of walking he started to run. When he saw Kurt for the first time in weeks. He looked different then the last time he saw him... he looked better - if possible - He was slightly taller, his bangs were gone and he looked better without it... he was tanner... not by much though... he wasn't as scrawny anymore. Puck came to a realization, Kurt had pretty good fucking summer. He was talking to Mercedes and Tina, who looked better also. Anyway, he waved goodbye to the two girls and he walked in the opposite direction, which was right for Puck. Puck panicked a little and he walked backwards and when Kurt walked by him he walked and they walked into each other and they bumped and didn't see each other for a second. "I am so sorry" He heared Kurt say.

"Yeah, me too" And Kurt looked at Puck and Puck saw how he became insantly angry but he was trying his best not to show it.

"Puck what are you doing?" Kurt asked so visably annoyed that Puck was sure a blind person could tell.

"Walking, what the hell are you doing?" Puck bit back trying not to look as if he was glad to see Kurt.

"Get out of my way" Kurt said and tried to walk away but Puck grabbed him.

"Hey, wanna have a little fun?" Puck asked.

"Not a freaking chance in hell, Puck. Hell the last time we had a "good time"-" He put the air quotes on when he said the last two words "You broke my god damn heart!" And with that Puck didn't let go, he was goin to have Kurt if it was the last thing he did.

"No... you see, we are going to have a good time" Puck said, his mom was getting on his nerves, he needed to let off a bit of steam.

"What are you going to do?" Kurt said trying to break free from Puck's hold but the two of them knew that he wasn't going to break free, but he was surprisenly strong for someone of his size. Puck didn't give up though. He kept holding on. "Rape me?" Kurt finished.

"If you give me a reason to" Puck said and Kurt looked at him, hurt. Puck tried to kiss him but as he did, for a second the two kissed but Kurt jerked away. And Puck looked at him. "Why don't you love me?" Puck asked and Kurt was trying his best to break away from Puck's hold. After what felt like hours... Kurt broke free and he punched Puck straight in the jaw. Puck looked back at Kurt, anger growing in him. He then Punched Kurt straight in the nose and Kurt fell to the fround, holding his now bloody nose. "You hit me!" Puck screamed but Kurt didn't move he just lay there on the floor, slightly propped by his elbows.

* * *

><p>"That's why I don't love you" Kurt said and he got up and he walked past Puck, not looking back. He kept walking and as he looked around, and tears started to form in his eyes. He felt like shit. He didn't want Puck to see him, hell he got an entire makeover just so he didn't look the same the next year, because when he looked in the mirror all he saw was the idiot who lost his virginity to Puck, who called out:<p>

"You know we will end up together" Puck called out and without looking back or breaking stride Kurt called back:

"No we won't" And then Puck called back, mich to Kurt's displeasure:

"Then you'll be sorry" And Kurt walked away. When he got back to his house his dad wasn't there so he cleaned up his bloody nose and wiped his tears away trying not to think about Puck. The boy who caused him so pleasure and so much pain. And he actually did just change his look, completely just so he wouldn't be reminded of what he did with Puck... hopefully he'll meet someone knew. Maybe during school... Kurt did some research about school's with glee clubs and one of them was a scool called "Dalton" And honestly it sounded like a gay school, and that was coming from Kurt, not that he didn't like who he was or anything. Still Kurt just tried to relax that day. When his dad came home, Kurt tried to work this in their coversation while eating dinner with his dad.

"So... dad" Kurt said and his dad looked up.

"Yeah?" He replied and Kurt tried to come up with something fast.

"I was watching something on T.V and this boy and girl were in love, and then they broke up because the guy turned into a complete idiot, and the girls deserved way better then him, but she was an idiot for love and thigns just got out of hand. Anyway, the guy try's to get back together with the girl but she refuses and then he said that she was going to be sorry, and I'm stuck so I was wondering if you'd have any idea what the hell is going to happen next" Kurt said, fairly alright lie.

"Well... they guy is probably going to do something drastic, ye know, like try and rape her or something like that... Me and your mom went to see this movie once and in the end the guy killed the girl and then the guy killed himself" His dad said completely oblivious to the fact that Kurt was lying. Until Kutt was almost crying.

"Dad... " Kurt said and his dad looked up from his dinner again. His bottled up feelings starting to come up. His eyes just starting to become teary.

"Hurm" His dad said eating a french fry. Which was still in his mouth. He noticed Kurt's tears in his eyes, he gulped down the french fry and asked: "What's wrong?"

"I'm only seventeen years old... I don't wanna die" He said and he saw that his dad realized what he was going on about.

"Puck?" His dad said softly

"He changed and then... today, just don't let him come near me" Kurt said and his dad nodded.

* * *

><p>The next day, Puck knew what he would do to make Kurt sorry for dissing him like he did. So he waited outside his house until his dad came home and he started to walk towards him. It was night out and it was hot out. Kurt's dad became instantly angry. "Stay away from me... And Kurt" His dad said and Puck put on the act.<p>

"But I need to talk to Kurt" His dad looked at him angrily.]

"I said go away" And he walked towards his door.

"But I can't ever since we made love, I can't get him out of my head" Puck said and his dad changed. He looked to Puck completely dumbstruck. He started to stutter not quite knowing what to say, Puck put on a cheeky smile at this. "Did Kurt not tell you?" He asked despite knowing and without another word Burt walked inside.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in his room when he heared the door slamming. He was about to walk up the stairs when seconds later, His dad was at the top of the stairs. "Did you have sex?" Kurt almost fainted, his cheeks went red and he looked completely... he just looked "priceless" would be Puck's words.<p>

"What? No, I've never had sex" Kurt said and he was obviously lying.

"You did! Oh my God Kurt, how could you be so stupid?" Burt asked and Kurt just dropped on his bed, feeling a little light headed.

"I didn't... I mean... " Kurt continued not knowing what to say.

"You didn't... you mean... What Kurt? What do you mean?" His dad anger growing inside him, completely oblivious to the fact that Kurt was almost balling at the thought of what happened when he did have sex with Puck.

"Dad! I paid for it enough already... that's the night that Puck dumped me!**.** He said the worst things to me and I couldn't believe it" Kurt said and he broke down in tears. He was lying on the ground, hunched over holding himself, leaving his dad there to watch, heartbroken. Kurt just couldn't stop after that, until after about an hour. His dad had made some hot chocolate, the way his mom used to. Kurt was lying in bed, the hot chocolate on the nightstand. His dad sitting on the bed a few feet away.

"Was he your first?" Burt asked after a second of awkward silence. Another few seconds of it before finally Kurt could say:

"Yes. He was my first" Kurt said, trying his best not to break down. His dad didn't say anything and neither did Kurt for a few seconds. "You must be so dissapointed in me" Kurt said.

"No, of course not" Burt said.

"Dad... I am so sorry" He said and his dad shook his head.

"Don't be I mean you used a condom right?" His dad asked and Kurt didn't answer. He just shook his head, not looking his dad in the eyes. His dad was about to say something.

"But, I checked... and I got as many test's as I could... I didn't get any diseases, and after what I went through, I'm never going to have sex again" Kurt said and Burt didn't look to happy, but he wasn't angry, Kurt knew that he was sad about Kurt. They stayed there for a second, not speaking.

"I love you, kiddo" His dad said.

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review<strong>


	16. Through the Looking Glass

**I don't own glee. This is just a short chapter btw.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIXTEEN<strong>

**THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

After that summer had been kind if boring. School started again and things were dramtic again. Kurt's dad had been in a coma, but he's alright now. Puck had been sent to Juvie. And Kurt noticed that no one really cared. So one day, after school he decided to go to the place and takl to Puck. He arrived just on time, everyone was talking, well through glass but still they were talking. The place was just plain creepy, it made Kurt shiver as soon as he walked in. He asked if he could see Noah Puckerman and they let him. Puck arrived moments later at one of the glass table thing-ys. There was phone's at the side which they had to talk to each other from. "Hi puck" Kurt said and Puck nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked and really didn't know what to say.

"Honestly?" Kurt asked and Puck nodded.

"Honestly" Puck said and breathed.

"I have no idea. I shouldn't be here but I am. Glee's been... interesting since you've been gone" Kurt said and Puck laughed.

"Like what?" Puck asked and Kurt thought.

"This week, we're doing rocky horror" Kurt was about to say something else when Puck said:

"Are you playing-" He was cut off by Kurt saying angrily:

"Is you say frank-n-furter I will cut you" He said and then he came to a realization... "I'm hanging around with Mercedes way to much" Kurt said.

"Who are you playing then?" Puck asked.

"Riff raff" He said and then he said "We had a duet compitetion, and whoever won got a free dinner at breadstix" Kurt said and Puck looked at him.

"Who'd you go with?" Puck asked and Kurt thought about what to say.

"I was going to go with this new kid. Sam. But Finn said that it would ruin his reputation doing a duet with the resident gay kid... So in the end, I ended up being with myself. And I didn't win... Quinn ended up going with Sam and they won" Kurt said and Puck looked like proper pissed off. He looked to Kurt and Kurt really didn't get why. "What the hell is up with you?" Kurt asked and Puck rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Finn, thought that, that would ruin his reputation? Yeah, like being in glee club doesn't do that already" Puck said and then Kurt got annoyed.

"You are such a hypocrite! Just a couple of weeks ago you treatened to rape me" Kurt said and then he looked him straight in the eye. "You beating Finn up because he didn't let me do the duet would be the same as me getting someone to beat you up for all the things you did to me" Kurt said.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to come" Puck said defiantly.

"But I did, and if I didn't, who would?" Kurt asked and Puck didn't know what to say. "I thought so... but after all the hating you, all the things we did, I came to a conclusion" Kurt said and Puck looked at him confused.

"What conclusion?" Puck asked and Kurt thought for a second before he said.

"Even though you don't deserve it" Kurt said and he breathed heavily "I forgive you"

* * *

><p><strong>PLZ REVIEW<strong>


	17. Blame it on the Achohol

**Thanks for all the reviews i've been getting. I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN<strong>

**BLAME IT ON THE ACHOHOL**

It was another dramatic good few weeks now. It was becoming clichè to how many dramatic weeks have been coming and going. Kurt had moved to Dalton, and things were going good there, and now it was time for the Rachel Berry house party. It had started off a bit shit but then they had broken into the liquir cabnet and well, people we're getting drunk. Except for Kurt, Finn, and Puck wasn't that drunk he was a tiny bit though, Kurt was ignoring Puck the entire time. Much to Puck's displeasure. Kurt was really annoyed that Blaine didn't really like him that much the way he wanted him to. He shook the thought when he heared Rachel scream: "Spin the bottle!" The first few spins had been good. Artie and Quinn. Sam and Brittany. Brittany and Santanna. And then things went downhill after that because it was Rachels turn and guess who it landed on. Blaine. They kissed and when they kissed. They fucking kissed. It was like they were enjoying it, even though Blaine was gay. You'd just know that Rachel would do that to him. Anyway they kissed and Kurt had enough.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Kurt said and they stopped. They looked to each other and then Rachel said.

"I think I've found my new duet partner" And they freaking did to the actual song, Kurt was just plain hurt, nothing more or nothing else. Kurt was hurt by this so much. He saw Puck go upstairs to go to the bathroom or something. He followed Puck, not exactly sure why. But he followed and then Puck went into the bathroom. Soon after when he heared the toilet flush, Kurt knocked on the door.

"Just a second" He heared Puck call out and he knocked again. "Wait" When Kurt opened the unlocked the door. He walked in Puck was just finished drying his hands. "Kurt, what the hell are you doing?" Puck asked kind of surprised by Kurt's intrudence.

"Tell me something" Kurt said walking in and Puck looked confused.

"What?" Puck asked and Kurt walked forward.

"Tell me you want me!" Kurt said and Puck just didn't get what was going on but he went along with it.

"I want you" Puck said.

"Tell me you need me!" Kurt said and Puck smiled figuring out what was going on. Kurt walked closer

"I need you" And just as they were at kissing distance Kurt said:

"Tell me you love me!" And Puck smiled.

"I love you!" And then they kissed, and when they kissed they fucking kissed! Like fucking big time! After a good few minutes of this Puck broke away. "Kurt you can't treat me like shit and then... " He trailed of and he indiacated the two of them.

"What?" Kurt asked confused. Puck thought about it for a second and then he said:

"Ah... Fuck it" And they kissed again. And then Puck whacked Kurt against the wall. Kurt moaned. And Kurt ran his hands through Puck's back and then Kurt ran him into the door, which Kurt locked. The two had sex again. And this time things went differently. Kurt woke up with the shower curtain draped over him and Puck. Kurt looked around and pouted.

"W-what happened?" Kurt asked. And he started to shake Puck. Who stirred in his sleep. And looked up to the destroyed bathroom. Shampoo bottles, the curtain, stuff like that on the floor, the mirror was slightly smashed.

"I'm guessing... we had sex" Puck said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And Kurt punched him in the arm.

"W-w-when did, when did we break the bathroom?" Kurt asked and Puck looked up and he shot up in the bathroom as someone knocked on the door. When they heared an extremelly annoying, hungover voice saying:

"Who's in there?" Rachel screamed.

"No one" Puck called back and Kurt hit him in the arm again. A "Are you for real?" Look on his face.

"Did you really just say that?" Kurt said. And then they heared a key dropping on the floor. And then they heared a key entering a key hole. When it turned and then the door opened. And in walked Rachel she was about to say something like "Why Puck, why don't you stop waisting my time and... " Or something like that. But then she saw Kurt and Puck. And she just said:

"Oh well, I'll leave you two to it" And walked out and then she locked the door behind her. The two looked at each other and then they got up, getting there clothes on and during the silence Puck said:

"We should do this again some time" Puck said as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"We are never doing this again" Kurt whispered getting more annoyed by the second.

"It's no big deal!" Puck said. Kurt looked at him and went to punch him but Puck grabbed his hand before he could hit him. Puck looked down at Kurt, who just looked back defiantly, his wrinkled t-shirt showing off his exposed skin, and his boxers, barely even covering his groin. "Don't hit me again!"

"It *is* a big deal" Kurt said and Puck smirked.

"Remember the last time you said that to me?" Puck asked and Kurt hit him again furious.

"Do you honestly think I'd forget! God Puck, it's not as if I look back on it and think... Hey! Puck left me with a broken heart without a reasonable explination, but hey I don't care ye know... what the hell... Fuck 'em" Puck nodded and then double taked. He had never heared Kurt say "Fuck" before, or any bad words... ever.

"Hey, you droped the F-Bomb!" Puck said excited. "Anyway, c'mon this could just be a thing... like you know? No strings attatched? Every now and again, we're bored, we're horny... wanna fuck? Okay then!" Kurt rolled his eyes. And started to put on his jeans. He finished and then he was just finished pulling on his shoes when he said:

"We're never doing this again!" Kurt said as he was just finished tying his shoes when Puck said:

"Why not?" Puck asked and Kurt looked at him.

"Because last night... I was lonely and I was sad" Kurt said and noticed that Puck hadn't put on any clothes. His sweaty body, almost naked in front of him.

"So?" Puck asked.

"We're never doing this again because I used you, and I feel disgusted with myself, for more then one reason!" Kurt said and he put his hand on the door knob when he turned back to Puck and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Will you put your clothes on?" Kurt asked and Puck shook his head.

"First, I am not going out there because I have to flush that condom because did we a hell of a lot of use out of that, and second, I smell like really bad-" He was cut off by Kurt.

"What's new?" Kurt asked with a smirk on his face. It dropped when Kurt pulled back the shower curtain and took down his boxers. Kurt turned instantly not wanting to see Pucks... he couldn't even bring himself to actually say it. He could here Puck laughing from behind him and he heared the shower going on, Kurt didn't dare to turn around even when Kurt felt Puck right behind him. Kurt went wide eyed and about eighty different shades of red.

"I smell because of the sex. And I'm having a shower!" Puck said and he rubbed himself against Kurt and Kurt immediatly unlocked the door and run for his life out the door. He ran straight into Rachel.

"Kurt!" Rachel said surprised, and it was hard for Kurt to not to notice that she was a reck. Her eyes were covered in dark make up and it kind of look like she'd been crying because it was everywhere but her eyes. Her hair was a mess, it was bushy and everywhere. And her clothes were a bigger mess then usual. Basically she looked like Ke$ha on a saturday morning.

"Rachel don't tell anyone what you just saw!" Kurt said and he became istantly worried.

"Oh please Kurt I am much more professional than that, I would never do something like that to a fellow glee clubber" Rachel said matter of factly. And nodded a thanks and he walked off. He kept thinking about what he did the night before. He looked at the clock, it was barely 6:00, so Kurt looked around and then he saw Blaine. He was looking around for his car keys, drink still in hand. **Oh my God he'd been drinking till now! **Kurt though he'd help him.

"Blaine? Do you want a ride home?" Kurt asked and Blaine looked up. Damn even when he was drunk he was freaking hot!

"Yeah, but where is my home?" Blaine asked, drunkely.

"I don't know, but I'll drive you to my house" Kurt said, they got everything to together and they got in the car. Blaine was drifting.

"So, Kurt, what happened to you? You just dissapeared" Blaine said while his eyes were flickering.

"I was here and there, and you know everywhere" Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"Okay then" Kurt got to his house soon enough and then he sneeked in and he put Blaine in his bed and he was tired, he'd slept for like a half an hour before he woke up. So got in the bed. It was Sunday and everyone like to sleep in and he had promised his dad that he'd try and show him how to make breakfast when he heared a knock on the door and in walked dad.

"Hey Kurt are you read...y" His face fell when he saw the two teens in bed together. "I'll leave you to it" And he was about to leave but Kurt ran after him.

"Dad, wait!" Kurt said as he ran down the stairs of his new house.

"Kurt, you cannot have people stay over without teling me!" His dad said and Kurt became annoyed.

"People? You mean boys?" Kurt said.

"Kurt, I'm just saying that you can't have guys sleeping in your bed!" Burt said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"But if Finn had Sam stay over, you'd fine with it!" Kurt said and his father was obviously tired of the coversation.

"I would never let Finn have a girl sleep over" Burt said and Kurt deflated onto a nearby chair.

"Well, you can relex, Finn and Sam have a better chance of having sex then me and Blaine" Kurt sighed. "I have to go, I'm still tired" And he walked back up the stairs.

Burt had known exactly what was going on with Kurt. He'd known he had sex again. He could smell it. It was a strong smell. He was all sweaty and he was acting weird again, the way he was when he lost his virginty to Puck. Burt had looked up the stairs as his only son walked up the stairs. **God he's growing up so fast** Burt thought. He shook the though and he walked into the kitchen. He couldn't stand the thought off his son being hurt so bad. He took in a sigh. **Sing me to sleep, Sing me to sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review and tell me what you think<strong>


	18. If You're Not the One

**This is based between Rumours and Born this way.**

**Puck singing**

Kurt singing

**_Both singing_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHTEEN<strong>

**IF YOU'RE NOT THE ONE**

Some times Kurt thought that Mr. Shue hated him. He had walked in, his hair full of gel. That big smile he gets when he's plotting a glee clube scheme. "Hey guys" He said and Kurt ws already regretting what he was going to say. "I have recently come to discover that almost everyone in glee has a problem with someone else in glee. So this week, you're going to do a duet compitation. With the person you dislike the most!" He said excitedly as everyone else groaned "Ah come on guys!"

"Mr Shue if I may?" Kurt asked and he stood up really not interested in what he was going to say. "I really don't think that that's a good idea! I mean, with things between me and Puck, I really don't want do a duet with him. Mr Shue you really have to understand what I'm saying here!" Kurt said getting more annoyed by the minuted and it didn't help when Mr Shue rolled his eyes.

"Kurt! This will probably help you and Puck become better friends, maybe you'll forget about what happened in the past" Mr Shue said and Kurt wondered how a teacher could some times be so stupid.

"Mr Shuester, you obviousy don't know what Puck said to me the day after... " Kurt trailed off but he wasn't ready to leave the subject just yet "Maybe if I told you, you wouldn't be so enthuastic-" He was cut off by Puck.

"Hey, that's a little personal, don't you think?" Puck said and Kurt rolled his eyes,

"You didn't have a problem saying it to me though" Kurt said ready to Punch Puck who was walking towards him. Kurt sighed, not ready to get into another fight in front of the whole fucking glee club. But he still had to whether he wanted to or not.

"And you didn't seem to have a problem having sex with me during Rachel's party!" Everyone gasped at that.

"I told you to keep that a secret!" Kurt said.

"I'm not good with secrets! And neither are you, do you actually think that no one knows that you and Blaine are dating?" Puck said and Kurt went red he turned to Mr Shue.

"Do you see what I'm talking about. Hell, do you know why I look different now? I changed my appearence just so I didn't look the same as when I had sex with him. I didn't like the way he talked to me... and Mr Shue, you're taking his side? For Fuck sake!" He said and everyone gasped again. Mr Shue didn't know what to say.

"Kurt!" He said getting ready to talk more. "You're doing it now, no exceptions and I want it to be perfect!" He said and Kurt stormed off, not wanting to get into any more Puck followed him.

"Kurt wait!" Puck said calling after him in the hallway.

"Go away!" He said and Puck grabbed him from behind and spun him they were face to face.

"Is that really why you look different? Kurt sighed which meant yes.

"Go away!" Kurt said but Puck wasn't giving up yet.

"We still have to practice a song. What do you want to sing?" He asked.

"How about your so gay? Or... ?" Kurt thought something.

"I have the perfect song" Puck said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked and Puck tutted.

"I'll tell you when you come over to practice" Puck smiled.

"How about this? We don't talk? We arrive at the day. We sing!" Kurt said and tried to walk away. But Puck grabbed him again.

"And what if we fuck up?" Puck asked and Kurt was getting extremely annoyed now. He was close to going Hulk on Puck.

"Then we fuck up!" Kurt tried to walk away again but Puck grabbed him for the last time, Puck didn't know it was the last time until Kurt screamed: "Don't fucking touch me!" And he stormed off. He was so pissed of he could probably kick the crap out of Brock Lesner. He ran off.

* * *

><p>Puck arrived at the day. He saw Kurt in the middle of the choir room. Kurt whispired in his ear. "What song are we singing?" And Puck smiled.<p>

"Wait and see!... You go first!" He gave the sheet music to the band and they began to play. Kurt knew the song so he began to sing:

"If your not the one then why does my soul feel so glad. Today?" Kurt began. "If your not the one then why does my hand fit yours. This way?"

_**"If you are not mine then why does your heart return. My call" **_Puck started and he smiled at Kurt who tried to hide the fact that he smiled back. So far, for people who didn't practice, they sounded pretty damn good. _**"If you are not mine then would I have the strenght to stand. At all?" **_Puck slyly indiacted the two of them.

_**"I never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share. My. Life. With"**_ Puck indiacted himself and Kurt not to sing angain slyly.

**_"I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there anyway I can stay in your arms?" _**Puck nodded to Kurt, telling him to go.

"If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?" He looked towards Puck remembering the day after he and Puck had sex and then he left and when Kurt got home and was crying on his bed. "If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?" It was Pucks turn.

_**"Of you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?" **_All the memories were coming back now _**"If you're for me then why do I dream as you as my wife?" **_Kurt looked at him. Puck shrugged.

**_"I don't know why you're so far away But I know that this much is true We'll make it through And I hope you are the one I share my life with And I wish that you could be the one I die with And I'm prayin' you're the one I build my home with I hope I love you all my life_. **

"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?" Kurt sang perfectly. "'cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today"

_**"'cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right And though I can't be with you tonight And know my heart is by your side"**_ Puck and Kurt were stuck in the song.

"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand" They walked closer to each other because until then, they seemed to be miles apart.

_**"If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?"**_ They were standing right next to each other.

_**"Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?" **_They sang the last bit perfectly. They were embracing, not a hud but they were embracing about to kiss when Kurt broke away. And everyone started clapping. Kurt ran off. **What the fuck am I thinking?** Kurt thought as he continued to run off.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review.<strong>

**P.S. The song is Daniel Bedingfield "If you're not the one" good song if you never heard it you should go and listen. **


	19. Prom Night

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINETEEN<strong>

**PROM NIGHT**

Kurt and Blaine had went to prom together despite Blaine's displeasure. He didn't wanna go but Kurt had really wanted to go so in the end they did. Kurt wand Blaine were walking home, they just wanted to be alone. Kurt looked to Blaine and he smiled. Some times Kurt would just have to look at Blaine and things would seem right in the world. But then after that things just went wrong. A black van pulled up beside them, and about six people with masks on, and letterman jacket's on, came and grabbed Blaine and threw him in the van. Kurt called his name worried, and would run for him but some asshole was holding him back despite him crying. When the guy punched him and he was floored. He couldn't look up for a second but when he did the van was gone. He got up and he walked, nowhere in mind. Nowhere to go. He just walked. When after what felt like hours, A car pulled up beside Kurt and his dad came out, Finn with him. Burt took his shoulders to keep in steady. "Kurt, Kurt... what happened?" His dad asked and Kurt didn't even notice he was there, he didn't even acknowlegde his presence. He tried to keep walking but his dad didn't let him move. "Kurt. Kurt! Talk to me!" Burt said and Kurt turned his head slowly. He looked to him, Burt all blurry because of the tears in his eyes.

"They took him" Kurt barely even whispered.

"Who took who?" Burt asked and it had started to rain heavily, and Kurt didn't even realise.

"They took Blaine" Kurt said, barely even able to make out his words. Burt took him and put him in the car, everything just seem to pass kurt by. Like he was staying in the same posistion while everyone else was moving so fast all he could make out were shapes, running so fast in front of him. As soon as he got in the car, the next thing he knew he was in the police station. His dad's coat covering his shoulders. Coffee in his hands. A police man was asking question's but Kurt could barely talk. The next thing he knew after that was him being driving home, and everyone in glee in his house.

"Kurt, what happened?" Mercedes asked. Kurt didn't even look at her.

"Yeah dude" Said Sam. Kurt shook his heads.

"Blaine" Was all Kurt could make out, the word barely even escaping his lips.

"We're here for you honey" Carole said. He fell asleep after that, in his room. He had the weirdest dream. He was cuddling himself in a room. A blank room. Blaine walked in. Kurt's head snapped up. Blaine did the same smile and laigh he never stopped doing.

"Alright there?" Blaine asked. Kurt could barely even talk.

"Are you alright? Did anything happen to you? Are you dead?" Kurt asked and Blaine laughed again.

"No, I'm not dead. But Kurt, I have to talk to you. Can I ask you question?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"You can asked me whatever the hell you want!" Kurt said standing and went to hug Blaine. But he moved away.

"Why are you with me Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Well... because I... love you!" Kurt said and Blaine shook his head.

"No, you don't. You want to but you can't stop not loving Mr. Puckerman!" Blaine said smiling and Kurt felt week again. He dropped and sat on the ground. He put his hands to his head... not wanting to have to think about this because he knew that he may never see Blaine again after this.

"I can't stop" Kurt said and Blaine sat down next to him.

"Kurt... " Blaine tried to say something.

"Is this a dream?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. Kurt let out a shaky laugh. "You know what the worst thing is about a broken heart?" Kurt asked and Blaine shrugged.

"Never had someone to love before, can't break a heart that's not loved" Blaine said. And Kurt thought for a second, breathing silently and heavily.

"No matter what you do. No matter how hard you try. You can never remember what it was like before" Kurt said and Blaine wrapped an arm around his now EX boyfriend.

"I suppose you're right" Blaine said.

"I suppose I am" Kurt said and he held Blaine's hand slightly. "Am I going to wake up any time soon?" Kurt asked.

"That's up to you. Now go talk to Puck. See if the person you really like, like's you back" Blaine said and he stood up.

"Who said I like him?" Kurt asked and Blaine smiled.

"You did" Blaine said and then Kurt jolted awake. He looked around and he kept thinking to himself. What if Blaine was right? He couldnt think right. Things were jjust becoming too crazy. And he really wasn't ready to think about things like that. When he had heard his dad yell:

"Kurt, they found Blaine!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to everyone who likes Blaine. Next Chapter will be in Puck's POV<strong>


	20. Realization

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY<strong>

**REALIZATION**

Puck heard that Blaine was found and he just thought that he'd go see if Kurt was there. He wanted to see if Blaine was alright too, but on his priority list. Kurt came first. And then he got dressed and then he went to the hospital where they took Blaine to. When he arrived, thetwo glee club's were there. Kurt's dad and Finn's mom. The there were Blaine's mom and Dad and a kid who he could only assume was Blaine's brother. Everyone was there except Kurt. He walked in silently and barely anyone noticed his arival. "Are you sure you're alright?" His mom asked. Puck finally saw Blaine. He was beaten severly. He had a black eye, bruises everywhere. He had a broken right arm and a fractured left leg. He didn't look good at all.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine" Blaine answered his mom's stupid question. When Blaine's brother spoke up.

"I'm telling you dude, this is all your fault for being a homo!" His brother said, his mom slapped him, his dad gave him an evil look and Puck had to be held back slyly by Sam and Finn.

"Josh! Don't be saying things like that!" His mother said and Puck wanted too kill him for what he said. Blaine or anyone else there wouldn't beat the crap out of him but Puck would in a heartbeat.

"It's alright mom, he can't deal with it. It's his problem" Blaine said. And his brother shook his head.

"Actually you know what? It's not your fault it's your boyfriend. Fag" He said and then Puck snapped. He ran for him and he gave him a punch in the face. Josh or whatever his name was, was flored.

"Don't you ever call him that!" Puck screamed as he repeated to hit him again and again. It took three people (Sam, Finn, and Burt) to pull him off Josh, and while he was punching him, he heard his mom scream Stop it over and over. He looked up and everyone was looking at him in disgust.

"How dare you" Blaine's mom said.

"Who are you to come in here and-" He was cut of by Puck saying:

"Oh, go Fuck yourself" And he walked off without a second glance. Without his knowledge Quinn came out with him into the hallway.

"You really do like him. Don't you" She said and Puck turned around. He sighed and let out a little laugh. All the memories of him and Kurt coming back to him. All the time they'd laugh over the stupidest thing. The night were they spent hours just looking at the stars holding each other. Byt as he stopped thinking about that he looked back to her.

"More then I'd like to" He said, turning his glance towards the floor.

"Then why'd you do it?" She asked and Puck looked at her confused.

"Do what?" He asked sitting down on one of the chairs. She sat next to him. And she tried to put a hand on his but he jerked away, for some reason, everything he touched like died. Or he at least he broke it's heart. She glanced at him.

"Have sex with him and dump him. Or threaten to rape him?" She asked and Puck sighed.

"You know about that, huh?" He said.

"Kurt used to tell me everything. So why'd you do those things to him?" She asked.

"I thought we'd be better of without each other, I couldn't handle being ridduculed even more and... let's face it... Kurt... In the end, I'd just end up screwing it up" Puck said and Quinn put a hand to his shoulder.

"But that's not your choice to make" She said and Puck let out a shaky laugh.

"You know, you an Kurt are a lot alike, he's one for the speeches, or the memorable quotes too!" He said and Quinn laughed.

"And you didn't answer my second question, why did you threaten to rape him?" Quinn asked and Puck said in a hushed tone:

"My mom, she started drinking, like badly. I couldn't take it. Did you ever hear of bullies who bully people just because they get bullied at home?" He asked and Quinn nodded. "That's it exactly, I didn't even mean to say it. I just came out of my mouth and too many things were going on inside my head to take it back" Puck's eyes were becoming teary. "And no matter what I do, I just can't get him out of my freaking head. Do you know why he isn't here?" He asked and Quinn nodded.

"He's afraid that everyone here will hate him, he thinks it's his fault" Quinn said and Puck shrunk in his seat.

"How did everything get so bad?" He asked and Quinn shrugged.

"Just our luck I suppose" Quinn said and then Puck stood up. "Where are you going?" She asked and Puck let out a smile.

"I'm going to see the man I love" He said as the dramticist thing he could think but then he turned around and said to Quinn: "The something I never thought I hear myself say" He said and Quinn laughed,

"You really know how to ruin a dramatice moment" And then wuthout another word he ran down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Review plz. <strong>


	21. The One

**Okay so I had this chapter in mind ever since the first chapter. But anyway enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY ONE<strong>

**THE ONE**

Kurt couldn't go to the hospital. He knew everyone would hate him. He sat in bed all day. He could barely even get dressed. But he did, before he knew it, it was night, with the curtains closed, Kurt's room was almost completely dark, except for a small little lamp which barely gave the room any light, but with it on you could see everything in the room. When the door bell rang. Kurt walked down the stairs of his house and he opened the door expecting to see his dad, Carole and Finn, but it was Puck he smiled lightly and asked: "Can I come in?" Kurt gave a sad smile and nodded he opened the door wider and Puck walked in, once it was Puck was inside he closed the door behind him and led him to his room. The duo walked in and Kurt sat on the bed while saying:

"Does everyone there hate me?" He asked and Puck sat down beside him at the edge of the bed.

"I didn't really see a lot. I came, hit Blaine's homophobe of brother, then left" He said, Kurt said:

"Really!" He asked a little too excited. He died it down a little and then said in the sad tone he was using before: "Not that I'm glad but-" He was cut of by Puck.

"Oh you say the word and he's history" Kurt shot him a look. "Don't worry about it, I'll make it look like a painful accident" He said and Kurt deflated a little he looked to the floor.

"That's my problem. I say the word, someone get's hurt. Every time" He said thinking of the reason why Blaine got hurt in the first place. Him.

"There's always casualties in love and war" Puck said trying to reason with Kurt but in the end he and Kurt both knew that it was no use. Kurt looked at him.

"Casualties! It just sounds so... casual. These are people we're talking about, but he got killed" Kurt said, Puck was about to say something but Kurt stopped him. "It's my fault. I cut myself off from him. I knew I might loose him and I didn't-" Kurt was becoming fed up of all the excuses. He jumped of the bed and looked at Puck. "You know what? I'm still making excuses. I'v always cut myself off. I've always... " Kurt stopped a second trying to think of a way of explaining this "Being... gay made me different. But it's my fault I stayed that wat. People are always trying to connect to me and I just... Slip away" Kurt said, shaking his head slightly then he looked back over at Puck, and let out a shaky laugh. "I mean you out of all people would know" He said and Puck looked at him with a defiant stare.

"I seem to remember a certain amount of connecting" He said and Kurt let out another shaky laugh.

"Oh c'mon. We were never really that close. You only went out with me, you only wanted me because I was... I am unnatainable" Kurt said and Puck stood up. Angry.

"You think that's all that was?" Puck asked and Kurt crossed back over to the bed while saying:

"Oh please can we not go over the past?" Kurt sat on the bed.

"Hell no, I've held onto your little pity parade, and I think I should have the mic for a bit!" He said and Kurt waved his hands.

"Fine then" He said and then stared at Puck "The stage is yours" He said and Puck didn't know where to start.

"You're insufferable" Puck stated and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Thanks. That really helped" He said and Puck rolled his eyes.

"I'm not trying to help you out!" He said and Kurt stared back defiantly at him.

"Then what are you trying to say?" He asked. And Puck stopped for a second.

"I don't really know. I say whatever comes to me. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker" He said, bending down so he was sitting on the heels of his foot. He looked back at Kurt "I follow the pack. I do what everyone else wants me to do" He said and then he held Kurt's hands (which were just holding each other between Kurt's legs) in his own. "But you. You changed that. For some many years now, I've always known that there was something special about you, and you proved that to me, so many times it's unnbelievable!" He said, he tried to reacha hand out to Kurt's cheek but Kurt kerked away, tears in his eyes. "Hey! You look at me! When I said I loved you, I meant it. And it wasn't because I was sad, or lonely or because I screwed all the girls in this cow town. And you know what? It has nothing to do with me. It's you. I've seen your strenght, your kindness, your weirdo outfits that you for some reason love to wear. And in the end. If the world ended right now, which it might, I really don't know, but what I do know is. Anyone who has the chance to go out with you is the luckiest guy in the world because... You're one hell of guy. Your the one Kurt" He said and Kurt looked to him, his eyes glassy and he wasn't crying yet, but he might. He looked at Puck blankly.

"I don't wanna be the one" Kurt sad with such sad, and emotion that Puck couldn't stand it.

"Hey, I don't wanna be this good looking and athletic, but we all have things to deal with" He said and Kurt let out a shaky laugh. Puck looked at the clock it was getting late. "You should go to bed" He said and Kurt started to go to the pillow end of the bed. He lied down. "I'll check on you tomorrow" Puck said, he was just at the door when Kurt called out:

"Puck!" He said and Puck turned. "Will you stay here?" He asked and Puck turned to a chair beside the wall.

"Yay the comfy chair. This'll do" He said and Kurt shook his head.

"No, I mean... " He started to shuffle to one side of the bed. "Here... " He said and Puck looked at him confused. "Will you just hold me?" He asked. And then Puck walked over to the bed and they lied there. Kurt fell asleep soon after. But before he did he knew he would have to speek with Blaine. About breaking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Review plz!<strong>


	22. Heart Breaker

**I don't own glee**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY TWO<strong>

**HEART BREAKER**

Puck woke up the next day. He was supposed to be holding Kurt, but when he woke up. He was gone. **That's a change** Puck thought. But then he noticed a note on his pillow. He opened it and it read:

**Puck, Gone to hospital. Be back soon - Kurt.**

Puck smiled to himself. Kurt wanted him, finally he things were going right. Puck couldn't believe Kurt took him back. He shouldn't have, helll if things were reversed Puck probably woudn't take Kurt back but Kurt was better than Puck. So thank God for that.

* * *

><p>Kurt fell asleep. And soon he woke up, it was still dark out. So he wrote a letter to Puck to let him know where he was if he woke up. And he walked out. It was around six, close to seven. Kurt walked out od his house and walked down the street. It was warmer then Kurt expected it to be, and he walked down the street and he soon reached the hospital. He found Blaine's room soon enough and it was dark in the room, but sadly he could still Blaine's form. All the cuts and bruises and add the borken bones, Kurt could barely look at him. "Hey" He breathed, barely even hearible. Thank God no one was there yet.<p>

"Hi, Kurt" He said hopefully.

"I have to tell you something" Kurt said and he didn't know what he was going to say, and even if he did he wouldn't have a clue where the hell to start. Blaine's smile dropped, and he looked even worse (if possible) Kurt knew that he would pay for this soon enough by someone in glee club but he couldn't still be Blaine's boyfriend after what he did.

"Don't say it Kurt!" He said, knowing exactly what was coming. Kurt couldn't stand the thought of this but God he wished he could.

"I have to, Blaine" He said, trying not to cry. "We have to break up" He said and he could see Blaine's heart break.

"Why Kurt? Just because of a few broken bones?" He asked and Kurt shook his head. He couldn't stand that he was doing this.

"No not because of that-" He was cut off by a now angry Blaine.

"Then what?" Blaine asked and Kurt held onto the edge of the bed, suddenly becoming sadder or angrier or just scared.

"Because... You can't look at me without knowing what I did to you" Kurt said and Blaine started to lighten in. He breathed.

"Kurt, I'll get over it" He said and Kurt's heart began to ache.

"But... I can't look at you without knowing what I did to you" He said, suddenly wanting to cry.

"Kurt... Don't... please.. " He said and Kurt began to walk out. But he didn't turn around just yet. He wanted to make this clear enough so that Blaine wouldn't fight for him anymore. **Now I know what the hell Puck was thinking**. Kurt thought and he stopped dead in his tracks. He breathed and put a hand to his head. "You don't want to break up with me anymore than I want to break up with you" Blaine said and Kurt wanted Blaine to break up with him.

"Fine then, I'm lying" Kurt said. "You wanna know why I'm breaking up with you?" Kurt said thinking about the Rachel Berry house party.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because, I'm using you to get over Puck" And then he walked out.

* * *

><p>Blaine knew that Kurt was lying. That he didn't want to break up. But that he had to. Blaine sighed, and then he as Puck closed the doors behind him, Blaine began to cry himself to sleep. Trying to be strong but in the end he knew he couldn't be.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review.<strong>

**(P.S. I have writers block so I just did this to get my writers head back)**


	23. Intervention

**Sorry there's no Puck in this. Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY THREE<strong>

**INTERVENTION**

Kurt got home and he notcied two notes on the bed. He had forgotten all about Puck, he wanted to be in a realtionship with him and all, but things were getting more and more complicated by the day. He took the note the was written in a different colour paper then the one he wrote. He looked at it and it said:

**Gone to get different clothes be back later**

Kurt wondered what was with all the notes lately. He crumped the coloured paper in his hands. He took in a sigh... He didn't know whether it was happy sigh or a bad sigh. He walked downstairs and noted yet another note on the fridge.

**Kurt and Finn, me and Carole are going out to dinner, be back around twelve.**

This was Kurt's chance. He hadn't seen Finn anywhere so he knew that he could get a sneeky chance of ice-cream in. Although he mentally knew that he'd be jogging the next day to burn off the unwanted calories. He opened the fridge and he took out some cookie dough ice-crean, his favorite kind. He smiled when he tasted the ice-cream on his tongue, it tasted sooo good. When he heared something that sounded like a camera taking a picture he turned and he looked shocked as he saw Finn with a phone snickering. "Dude, I got you! You're eating junk food and I got proof!" He said happy, but his face soon fell when he saw Kurt's bemused expression, he pulled up a seet beside hm and he took a spoon from a drawer and started eating alongside Kurt. "What's wrong?" He asked. Kurt blinked.

"I honestly have no clue!" Kurt said and Finn nodded,

"I get like that sometimes" Finn said casualy as he and Kurt wrestled for a bit of ice-cream in the same spot as the other one wanted.

"How so?" Kurt asked smiling. He thought of all the things he'd done with Finn last year... which immediatly made his cheeks red. He didn't think Finn noticed but still. If only he could have been like he was with Puck now, and Finn wouldn't be that bad.

"Right now, that's not important, I want to know what the hell is wrong with you!" He asked smiling as Kurt dropped a bit on the floor and pouted.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me?" He asked. And Finn nodded. "My life is just so fucked up" Finn almost gasped. The only time he'd actually heared Kurt cuss was when he, Puck and Mr. Shuester got in a fight and he got in a fight.

"Your life is that bad?" Finn asked and Kurt nodded. "Puck?" He asked and Kurt let out a kind of laugh.

"I just don't know what to do with him. One side of me wants to kcik him until he's almost dead and bloody lying there on the floor. But the other side of me wants to just grab him and fu-" Kurt was interupted in his thoughts as Finn almost shouted:

"Okay! I really don't want to hear it. I mean I'm all up for equallity and stuff but I really don't wanna hear" He said that dopey confused look on his face.

"What should I do?" He asked and Finn looked confused.

"I don't know" He asked and Kurt looked at him, a little more depressed look on his face then he'd like.

"Will things ever get better?" Kurt asked and Finn again didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to tell you" Finn said and Kurt sighed.

"Lie" Kurt said and Finn smirked.

"Yes, things will get better and will always be happy... in the end you and Puck will ride on a horse in the sunlight" Finn said as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" Finn asked and Kurt nodded. "He's like a drug to you isn't he?" Finn said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Are you five?" He asked but then he nodded. "Sometimes what I think I need is a Puck intervention" Kurt said and then he put a head on Finn's shoulder, at first he was a little stiff but he soon got used to it.

"Hey what happened to Blaine?" He asked and Kurt internally sighed.

"Long story" Kurt said. And then Finn rubbed his hair and made it a mess. Kurt groaned.

"You must be stopped" Kurt said and Finn smiled. "Why are our lifes so complicated?" Kurt asked and Finn smiled.

"No one wants these bullshit cards were delt with" He said and then he he sighed "We just have to live with it" He said and Kurt knew that he was right. Things were fucking bad in everyone's life but for someone reason, he was stuck in a bad soap opera. And he couldn't stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Did you hate? I still have writers block so if anyone has any suggestions, I'm all ears (well technically eyes)<strong>

**Plz review**


	24. Life's Too short

**I _FINALLY_ got out of the writers block.**

**Warning: contains drug use. If you don't like, then it make sense not to read. I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR<strong>

**LIFE'S TOO SHORT**

Kurt went to bed after his little talk with Finn. It was already midnight when he did finish and he had to get his beauty sleep (not that he needed it) So he did. He fell asleep shorty after that, but before he did he took some pills (they weren't dangerous or anything they just helped you sleep). He had a dream he was in a hospital room. It was like the one that Blaine had. Except this time, he and Blaine were sitting on the bed, feet dangling off the edge of it and Blaine wasn't all cut up anymore. The room was dark like the last time. He looked around and he seen Blaine and wondered what the hell he was doing in his dreams lately. "Hey Blaine" Kurt said and Blaine smiled at him. It had been a while since he seen a smile on him. It had been about three or four days and tomorrow was glee. He slowly reached out a hand to Kurt's and when the two hands touched, the same feeling he always got when the two touched. It wasn't fireworks, it was better and worse, it was a thing that only he and Blaine understood fully. Blaine looked at him again, tears slightly welled up in his eyes. Blaine was acting so normal, like nothing had ever happened to him.

"Hey, Kurt" He said and Blaine looked away, Kurt looked at him, he knew it was a dream straight away. So he knew that he could do whatever he wanted to.

"Why are you in my dreams lately? And after you tell me, will you give me another speech and make me realise that I'm in love with Puck even more?" He said and Blaine laughed. Who know laughing was contagious? Oh wait, everyone. Blaine smiled again and he let go of his hand, the room suddenly became a whole lot colder.

"You know the way you took those pills?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded, he wondered where Blaine was going with this. "Well, like the last time you saw me, you took those-" He was cut off by Kurt.

"I did?" He asked and Blaine nodded

"Anyway, you aslo took ecstasy pills, you take the two together... you fall asleep and you have visions or whatever in your dreams" Blaine said. Kurt had a feeling that it wasn't through, maybe he did take them but couldn't remember. And he didn't know whether the drugs actually happened and if it wasn't he really didn't wanna find out. He looked to Blaine because he wanted to know if Blaine would answer his second question. He didn't know when there was a long Pause, the room seemed to drop in temerature even more and the room seemed as if it ot a whole lot bigger and with a final glance at Blaine Kurt sighed and he got off the bed. "Where are you going?" Blaine asked, Kurt turned to him.

"I'm going to wake up and do a hell of a lot of thinking" He said closing his eyes and when he opened them again, he was in his room, everything was blury and he looked around groggily. He then got up did all his morning things like take a shower, in this case it was cold, he had heard somewhere that a cold shower helps you think. It actually kind of works, the way the cold water splashed against his skin, it got him to thinking. After that he got dressed, had breakfast, brushed his teeth, had a bit of jog (because of the Ben & Jerry's) And then he went to Puck's house. He knocked on the door, and Puck answered.

"Hey" Puck said, greeting him.

"Hi, Puck. Wanna walk to school?" Kurt said and Puck nodded. They then walked to school, Puck and Kurt walked in comfortable silence. "So... " Kurt began.

"What?" Puck asked curiously. Kurt smiled of the thought of what would happen if he siad nothing and seeing Puck pout but he stopped. "I've been thinking... " Kurt said and Puck sighed, Kurt looked at him weirdly.

"When you think, like heavy and hard... Thing's are never good for me" Puck said and Kurt laughed a little. Puck reached out a hand to Kurt but Kurt jerked away.

"That's the thing I wanted to talk about" He said and he said "I don't wanna rush into anything. I wanna be friends and then maybe develop some stuff until we start dating again" Kurt said and he saw that Puck was about to argue with him but he stopped him. "I know you won't like it but please just believe me. I don't want another heartbreak" And he walked off and then after that the week got harder. Mrs. Sylvester's sister died and he had to arrange the strange Funeral. They ended up singing Jean's favourite song and then after that it was pretty much over. But while they were singing it, Kurt had realised something. Something that never really accuired to him before, and when he confronted Puck after the funeral, he knew he was going to tell him what.

"Hey, Kurt" Puck said, shoving his hands into his pocket's. He was a bit awkward. "How you doing?" He asked and Kurt laughed a bit.

"I'm fine, but that's not what I want to talk about" He said and Puck groaned.

"Really now?" He asked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I have to tell you something" Kurt said and Puck walked a little closer. "While I was in there, I realise something. Life's way too short to worry about things. I want a relationship with you, I want to build up the trust we once had and... God I sound like Rachel" Kurt said, bemused and Puck laughed. "Anyway, I want to be able to trust you and you to be able to trust to me, but I don't want to wait until I'm fifty for us to be in a relationship so for now can we just skip that part, so that you're kissing me?" He aksed and Puck brightened up, and they did just that, they kissed. After a few minutes of that they broke apart. "This isn't a jumping into thing, I just have to clear my head!" Kurt said and Puck nodded,

"I'm okay with that" And they continues doing that, but they went to Puck's house and they did stuff like that practically till three in the morning, but for the first time they were really horny... they surprisenly didn't have sex. And they were both fine with that, but things were becoming more and more complicated by the day... and it was becoming a bit better for the two of them!

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review. And sorry it's taken a few days. <strong>


	25. Goodbye To You

**Sorry for the late update. Things have been weird. So the next chapter is going to be the last. And thanks for everyone who has been reviewing, reading, putting it one alert, favouriting. Anyone who had anything to do with this story I am thanking you. So please enjoy:):**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE<strong>

**GOODBYE TO YOU**

Kurt and Puck were going good. They weren't actually dating but they were building a good friendship. So, they went to Nationals, and things went great, untill they lost. But even with that... they were still having a great time. When they got home, Mr Shue asked them to sing a goodbye song, a song that had all they're emotions wrapped into one... And as soon as he said that... he had the prefect song in mind. So when the next glee club came... They all began to sing. First was, guess... Rachel. And then Quinn. And then Tina and Mike. And now it was Kurt's time to shine. He walked up to the piano. He began: "Hello, this song really explains a lot about what's going on in my life the past three years, so enjoy:" He said and he began.

"Of all the things I believed in" Kurt began, think of the last three years. When he and Santanna sang "The boy is mine." "I just wanna get it over with. Tears form behind my eyes... but I do not cry" Kurt wasn't even thinking about what was happening around him, he was too caught up in what was happening at the moment.

Puck was looking at him odly, but at the same time... he was happy. All the others just seemed to disappear. He and Puck were in a world of there own. It was the last day of school and he was just going to get everything out in the open.

"Counting the day's that past me by" Kurt thought of all the days were he crossed of the calender thinking about what Puck and he'd be doing if Puck hadn't broken up with him. "I've searching deep down in my soul" Which Kurt was doing lately. And this song was closer for him as well as him goodbye to the school. "Words that I'm hearing, are starting to get old. Feels like I'm starting all over again" He could tell Puck was thinking what he had a feeling he'd be thinking when he began again: "The last three years were just pretend. And I say... "

He was looking straight at Puck when he sang: "Goodbye to you! Goodbye to everything I thought I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold onto" And for some reason, Kurt didn't feel as if he was just singing the words anymore... he was feeling them. All the things that they both said to each other. All the things that happened to him lately, everything was just... Kurt couldn't even explain it.

Everything was coming back to him now. Like everything... it was like his entire life flashed before his eyes. Every single day from the past three years was coming back to him. His first kiss, when Puck broke up with him and he had a bit of a melt down and went out with Britanny. When he was elected Prom queen and when Karofsky ran out and Blaine danced with him... and after that, it was a slow dance and Blaine was singing so he had ended up dancing secretly with Puck.

Kurt was staring right into Puck's eyes. "I used to get lost in your eyes. And it seems I can't live a day without you" He said and Kurt was singing the damn truth. "Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away" He was singing to his hearts content. The time when, Kurt's dad was out and he and Puck got in their very first fight as a couple. It went on to around two in the morning, and Kurt was trying to not cry while it happened, it felt as if it was the end of the world at the time, but about five minutes after the fight was over, Kurt found himself wrapped in Puck's arms, kissing him deeply.

He wished that every single bad thing that had happened between the two would just disappear... he started to vaguly see people around him, swaying and he thought he saw Santanna crying." To a place that I am blinded by the light, but it's not right!" Back with Puck who was looking at him with awe in his eyes... and love.

"Goodbye, to you! Goobye to everything I thought I knew! You are the one I love. The one thing that I try to hold on to" When he and Finn were having that talk he wished that Finn was right. His story would end in him and Puck riding off on a horse into the sunset. But he knew it wasn't likely.

"It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time. I want what's yours and I want what's mine" He said and again this song was really getting to him, tears welling up in his eyes. He walked closer to Puck and he gave in tears out and he sang the loud note while singing: "I want you but I'm not giving in this time!" He sang at the top of his lungs when he said 'Time'. As everyone went on clapping and cheering, Kurt was remembering all the different times about him and Puck. When he first moved back to new directions he sang Judas... all the song was meant to mean was he wanted to love Blaine but he couldn't stop thinking about Puck. Or when he sang love the way you lie part II in his room, again because of Puck.

Everything was just streaming back to him, the tears forming in his eyes again. All the fellow glee clubbers clapping stopped as they just wanted to listen to Kurt sing his heart out. Then as he was just about to sing again, he remembered when he and the new directions tied for the sectionals that year and he and New directions were clapping and hugging each other and the rest of Dalton Acadamy so fast when he kissed Puck by accident. That was the first time he and Puck had shared a very happy moment.

When he and Puck started to fall in love again. Except their not falling in love again... Are they? Every time Kurt was asked he always started to say "We're... " But that's the one sentace that he could never finish.

"Goodbye to you! Goodbye to everything I thought I knew! You were the one I loved, the one that I tried to hold onto. Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything I thought I knew" Kurt was almost crying. There was the time when he and Blaine were singing "candles" And he looked to the crowd and he saw Puck and he was crying, one or two people from the new directions giving him odd glances. When Puck confronted Kurt afterwords. Kurt remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Ye know what's funny?" Puck said and Kurt sighed internally. For the first time in ages, Kurt smiled when he saw him.

"What?" He asked and Puck smiled, sadly.

"Ever since we had sex, the first time I mean, every time after that... You were always the one to say that I was going to break your heart again... And yet... That's exactly what you just did to me" He said and Kurt felt the tears forming behind his eyes when Puck said that.

"Will you stop acting like you want me!" He asked almost shouting... He didn't want to get into another fight but at the moment Puck wasn't giving him much other choice. Puck seemed to be on the same level as Kurt.

"I'm not acting. I want you!"

"What about what I want?" He asked crying.

Or before that when school ended when he saw himself in the mirror where he saw himself in the mirror and only saw the guy who Fucked and dumped Kurt. He saw his hair covering his eyes and he grabbed a crappy little scissors and he cut the hair off his face and afterwards he went to the hair-dresser and when he asked what he wanted to do with his hair Kurt just replied "Make me different"

Back to reality as Kurt was finishing off as he sang the last sentance "You're my shooting star" He said as all the lights in his head seemed to just dissapear. The lights came back on and as they did, everyone in the glee club was there. All except Puck, he was gone, no one seemed to notice, Kurt felt a little shaken. He sat down as everyone clapped and everyone kept saying things like good work and things like that. Kuurt took a seat taking a moment to wipe away a tear rolling down his cheek. He felt his pocket vibrate and about a million different dirty thought kept crawling into his head as he stopped his phone. He looked at it and it was from Puck it simply said.

**Meet me on the roof**


	26. End Of An Era

**So here it is, the last chapter. I can't thank everyone enough for at least giving this story a chance. So here you go the last and a nice long chapter. And if you want to review. So please read and enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY SIX<strong>

**THE END OF AN ERA**

Puck was watching Kurt sing. And while he was, he was listening to him, like he was really listening... holding on to every single word, every move, every look he was giving Puck. It got Puck to thinking. What if he and Kurt were rushing into things. What if in the end they were old... like twenty nine and they were in a relationship, a great relantionship... And Puck messed it up again. He didn't something so stupid even worse then what he did before and Kurt couldn't forgive him ever again. And Puck thought he should tell Kurt or break up with him before anything really starts again. But when he had the talk with Quinn, he realised that he can't make big two sided descions on his own. It was becoming unreal to how much think he'd being doing over the past... two years. Puck could only imagine what he'd be dong right now if it wasn't for Kurt. For all he knew he might have been dating Lauren Zizes. I mean she was a good kisser and all but he wasn't ready for that jelly.

When he realised that the song was coming to an end and Kurt was wrapped up in his own little world so Puck decided that he'd sneek out and talk to Kurt alone, and everyone was so wrapped up in Kurt's song that he was easily able to sneek out without anyone really knowing but some clubs were still on so Puck needed to find a place that the duo could actually be alone, not semi alone, not quarter alone, but alone. Just a place for him and Kurt. He always wondered what would have happened if he'd never had that dream. Would he be as good as he is now. Okay then, granted he was a giant A-hole at time's but on the majority he was acually an alriight guy when he wanted to be. He was still wondering around.

But he found a door that said "Roof Access. Autherized Personal only" Puck took that as his chance. He opened the door with little stress, he just pushed it open with his index finger. The school was really low on funding, and everyone knew that but it was easy to break the rules by doing that. He walked up the stairs and he opened the door to the school roof. It was very dark walking up the stairs that Puck was sure that he would step on and then he'd fall through the floor. Seriously it looked like the freaking batcave minus the cool part. But there was a tiny opening at the top and it was giving in a bit of light, so Puck followed it. He opened the door and the summer air hit him like a brick. The air even smelled nice. Puck smiled at the thought that there wouldn't be any school for the next... he didn't think he should start counting tell it was school time again. But it was a long time anyway. He looked around and he noticed the greenary around him which he never really noticed before. He got out his phone and he texted Kurt. He didn't want to put a smiley face or anything at the end because he really wanted to be as serious as he could, but he didn't want Kurt to think he was going to jump off the top of the building because that would be the bad message to be believing.

Kurt stared down at the text message which he just received. All it said was meet me on the roof. Usually Puck would put a smiley face or something like that. An exclemation mark. Something! He wondered if Puck was going to try and jump off the building or something but then again Puck has way to big an ego to kill himself. So Puck looked around as someone else started to sing but he wasn't really paying that much attention to who. He looked around one more time to make sure that no one was looking at him and he snuck out of the choir room. He found the roof access but he was worried that he would end up being locked in knowing his luck. When he ran into the janitor and he told him that there was some puke in the boys bathroom and as he was walking away he stole his keys. Kurt looked all innocent but he knew a few things about being bad from... Puck, his dad, And the things with Karosky, they just thoguht him to be shy. Yeah, Kurt had stolen a lot of things... He kind of acted all innocent and girly so no one would suspect anything. One of the main reason's why he did it was because, if he ended up being caught... At least someone would notice him. He sighed to himself at how easy it was to actually do it.

He walked the dark stairs which clearly needed some work to be done. He could see spiders because of the open door at the top of the stairs which made him run faster. Yeah, he was sly and sneaky and could probably steal the most valued thing in the world if he put his mind to it but what normal person wasn't afraid os spiders. He went out into the open roof. The sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight. He closed the door behind him. He turned and noticed Puck at the edge of the roof, looking down into the ground. Kurt felt fear washing over him, he became istantly worried and figdited but he that didn't stop him from screaming at the top of his lungs: "Puck wait! Don't jump!" Puck jumped and he almost fell of and he turned around to Kurt. Fear visably in his features. Him hyperventaling. His eyes wide and his mouthe hung upon that it almost hit the floor. Kurt kind of went red at the way he was dying to laugh at Puck's expression.

"Jesus, Kurt! I could have fallen!" He said still breathign heavily, the sun making his skin shine in a way that Kurt had to swallow a bit of drool that almost came out of his mouthe. And then he went a completely different shade of red and also felt guilty that he could have been th eone for Puck's end. Puck took a step or two away from the edge and Kurt was stuttering to try and find a different way of explaining himself. But nothing was coming out of his mouthe. He finally started to say something.

"Well, when I got your message I didn't know what you meant. I thought that by the way you sounded, or well looked kind of depressing. That you know, you were going to kill yourself but then again I was reminding myself that you had a big ego... I mean not that you do, well you do but that you have it in a good way!" He said looking like an idiot and if he sounded worse then the way he sounded in his head, then God help him. He took in a deep breathe. "I- Some times words come out of my mouthe that shouldn't" He said and Puck smiled at him. It had been almost a year since he actually smiled, hell it had probably been more than that. So Kurt smiled back and again it had been ages since he'd truely smiled. They stayed like that for a moment before Puck spoke up.

"Don't worry, I know that you meant good by saying I have a big ego. But I have something to tell you. I having second thought about what the hell we're going to do" Puck said and Kurt nodded, it's not as if he wasn't... But he did have a feeling that maybe he could work something out. He wanted to object but something was stopping him. He was finding the words to say very hard to jumble up in his head and Puck looked as if he was too. The sun was starting to really heat them up and making Puck's shirt stick to him, and Kurt let out a little moan but he didn't think that Puck heared it. He also noticed that in the sun was a tiny but lower in the sky that it was a minute ago.

"I was kind of thinking the same thing. I want to be able to think that maybe in the end, us two could I don't know... Maybe work. I never told anyone that story about my mom and what I did that night. And even when you broke my heart, I didn't regret telling you that" He said and Puck had a bit of an unreadable expression on his face. "But for some reason... Every time I think that us two might work... Something get's in the way of it, and I don't think that in the end, it'll work out. We have too much history to be in a relantionship" He sighed and he sat down on the ground, not exactly caring that his clothes were going to get dirty. And that was a BIG first for Kurt. Puck sat down beside him. They both didn't want to be around one and other because they knew that they'd rush into things just like they did tbhe first time. But when they were apart they could barely go five minutes. Either way they were useless.

"Yeah, I suppose we do have way too much history together but while you were singing that song, I remember you singing something about thinking about every day about you. And that's exactly what I liek about us two. We're perfect for each other! We're so different that it's never boring with us. We have as much drama as Finn and Rachel except no one cares about us! That's why we belong to each other!" He said and Kurt was actually blushing because Puck thought they were perfect for each other. His first boyfriend still loved him after all they'd to each other. In the end, who knows maybe they could bbe together but still with all the history they have... And again all the things they've said to each other in the past. Kurt sighed.

"Maybe we should... " He couldnt even finish the sentance. And Puck didn't look as if he had any bright idea's either. Then something in Kurt's head clicked. "Maybe we should like... Start over. Act as if this was the day that you told me you were gay, or not" And Puck kind of laughed Kurt was confused on what he was laughing at. "What?" He asked.

"I just figured out whether I'm gay, straight or bi" He said and Kurt looked at him like _**Well? **_And then Puck came out with "I'm Huma-sexual" He said and Kurt laighed, he fell on his back. But then silence came back and Puck only realised what Kurt said and they both sat their in awkward silence. "Would that be a good idea? I mean if we started over. I think that it's easy and if I may - Kinda corny - But in the end will it work. Even if we start over, we'll still have all the memories" He said and Kurt had to think about it. But in the end he came to a conclusion. He stood up and so did Puck.

"Okay then... We just do our own little narrotive on what had been happening, or should have been happening in the past two years" Puck groaned at Kurt's words, which made Kurt roll his eyes at his ex-boyfriend? Present boyfriend? Future boyfriend.

"Do we have to?" He asked and Kurt cooked something up in his head that he knew that Puck didn't like.

"Either that or I spank you until I feel better" He said and Puck jumped. Kurt knew that he one when he saw the hint of fear or embarressment on his features. He knew he could use that for future referance. Oh my God he could milk that for years to come.

"So while standing on the roof the two pair of eyes met and they- " Kurt continoued.

"Fell in love at first sight... " He sighed "But at the moment the smaller boy was horny and he hadn't had sex in weeks, so he wanted to get laid and do all that tomorrow" He said and Puck took that as his chance to kiss him. Kurt wrapped his hands around Puck's neck and his legs around Puck's waiste. "Wanna do it here?" He asked and Puck looked confused but at the same time excited.

"What if someone walks in on us?" He asked and Kurt raised that keys he stole from the janitor and they both smiled at each other. They stayed in the... weird posistion, and they looked between the door and each other when Kurt smiles.

"Got it covered. Oh and... " He jumped and pulls a pack of condoms out of his pocket. Puck looked really confused and Kurt smiled. "I knew you'd try something after the song, so I came prepared" And he smiled again. They locked the door and then they had sex on the roof. When they had stopped they were both butt naked with nothing but clothes covering them, barely. They starred at the view ahead of them. Kurt's head was lying on Puck's shoulder and Puck's arm was wrapped around Kurt's waiste. The sun was setting and the colours where actually nice for both teens. Both had the biggest smile's on both their faces. Not taking their eyes of the view or the sky which made the view even more nice.

"That was the best make up sex... EVER!" Puck said and Kurt laughed, everything in the world that was wrong was becoming right... The world was falling into place for Kurt and Puck and they couldn't ask for anything more that that.

"Who knew Finn was right!" Kurt said and Puck was confused by this.

"Besides nothing... What was he right about?" He asked and Kurt smiled internally and out.

"That in the end, me and you would be riding on a horse in the sunset!" He said and Puck again was confused.

"We weren't riding a horse" He said and Kurt looked at him.

"No, but we were riding something else" He said and they regained their sight on the view and the sunset. Now they both knew that nothing was going to stand in their way. This was the end of an era but it was a new beginning for the both of them. Neither of them knew how many more stupid little fights they were going to get into, how many more times that they were going to say I love you to each other but despite all that they both knew that... everything that was wrong was right with them two. That with Puck around no one would mess with Kurt again... and that in the end, they were both gonna have a happy ending. And the both of them knew it. They smiled and everything just seemd... It was too hard to explain but it was the feeling that you get when you're in love and you know that there's nothing no one can do about how you feel about one and other and again. Both knew it. Puck and Kurt.


End file.
